Leis de atração
by Line Malfoy
Summary: Ele era tudo o que ela não queria. Ela era tudo o que ele não precisava. Um ódio recíproco e mutuo... Mas quando se casa por acidente, algums conceitos devem ser revistos...EPÍLOGO on
1. Jantares e bebidas

Leis de atração.

Sinopse: Ele era tudo o que ela não queria. Ela era tudo o que ele não precisava. Um ódio recíproco e mutuo... Mas quando se casa por acidente, algums conceitos devem ser revistos...

Cap. Um. Jantares e bebidas.

Eu tenho um péssimo defeito. Meu humor varia com o tempo! Portanto se o canal do metereológico afirma que há 79 de probabilidade de cair uma chuva infernal, com raios, trovões e mais meia dúzia de extras, acredite, é melhor não nos esbarramos por aí...

Ela estava com um nítido bom humor aquela manhã. E nada... Nada e nem ninguém mudaria isso não é?

"Bom dia Malfoy!" Ela exclamou distraída enquanto colocava sua pasta em cima da escrivaninha em frente à dele.

O Loiro não respondeu. Apenas grunhiu em resposta... "_Como de costume" _Pensou Gina assim que se sentou em cadeira olhando com interesse para a papelada que se amontoava desordenadamente.

Realmente estavam loucos quando decidiram que Draco Malfoy e Virgínia Weasley repartiriam a mesma sala. Talvez fosse pela falta de diversão que o departamento havia mergulhado antes da entrada deles... Porque agora com certeza a adrenalina era mútua com todas aquelas farpas, palavrões e pesos de papéis lançados a cada cinco minutos.

"Bom humor Weasley?" Perguntou o sonserino arrogante enquanto contornava a mesa para sentar-se a sua cadeira.

"Na verdade sim!" Ela responde indiferente.

"E posso saber por que?" Ele parecia extremamente interessado, a garota espiou por cima do monte em sua mesa com o semblante desconfiado.

"Entenda Malfoy..."- Ela disse se esforçando o máximo para parecer educada - "Você realmente não vai querer saber..."

Ele deu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Vamos ver se eu adivinho?" – Ele estava querendo provoca-la, e ela estava começando a responder isso – "Você novamente conseguiu laçar o Potter! O que fez desta vez? Lançou o feitiço Impérius?"

"_Meu bom humor... Meu bom humor..."_ Pensou ela enquanto tentava se controlar.

"Na verdade Malfoy, nós ainda não voltamos... Mas é só uma questão de tempo e eu não preciso lançar feitiços imperdoáveis nas pessoas... Elas se encantam por mim por natureza!" Ela respondeu, os olhos vitoriosos.

Silêncio e então ele riu. Ele riu não... Ele gargalhou de forma absurda. E Gina sentiu uma vontade enorme de pular no pescoço dele, esgana-lo até a morte e se livrar de um problema.

"_Miserável..._". Foi o único pensamento que teve antes de alcançar um pesado livro que tinha mais à frente e mira-lo em Malfoy.

"Seu bastardo... Filho de um comensal nojento!" - Exclamou profundamente irritada, com as bochechas vermelhas, ignorando totalmente o fato de que essas alturas a sala estava cheio de curiosos.

"O que foi Weasley? Por acaso você não está convencida de que todos se encantam por natureza pela sua pessoa?" Ele estava realmente sarcástico.

"Porque você não faz um grande favor pra todo mundo Malfoy e desaparece? DE-SA-PA-RE-ÇA!" Berrou pausadamente.

Ele se fez de pensativo por um momento e então respondeu.

"É uma idéia Tentadora Weasley!" – murmurou malicioso - "Mas eu ainda prefiro ficar aqui e provocar essas reações em você... É muito mais divertido!"

Ela voltou a se sentar na cadeira contando até dez para não ir até ele e soca-lo até seu ego estar satisfeito.

"VÁ Á MERDA MALFOY!" Exclamou irritada no exato momento que seu chefe chegava a sala.

"Parece que vocês já começam o dia de bom humor não é mesmo?" Perguntou divertido enquanto puxava uma cadeira na frente da mesa de Gina e a puxava de modo que ficassem de frente para os dois e sentando-se em seguida.

Silêncio. Draco e Gina olhavam para o gordinho que não parecia ter pressa em falar.

"Então? O que quer Senhor Brown?" Perguntou a ruiva com um sorriso simpático.

"Ah sim, sim" – Falou ele enfim se lembrando do porque viera ali – "Tenho uma tarefa para vocês dois."

"Para os dois?" Draco não pode deixar de soar incrédulo.

"Juntos?" Arriscou Gina com medo da resposta.

Josh Brown balançou a cabeça divertidamente.

"Sim! Sim! Juntos... Mas não se preocupem não precisaram se aturar por muito tempo é apenas um jantar esta noite, vocês que são os melhores assessores do ministro irão receber o chefe da segurança bruxa americana nesse restaurante!" - Falou enquanto estendia um papel – "Não se esqueçam de parecerem simpáticos!" Acrescentou como um aviso.

Malfoy soltou um muxoxo incrédulo.

"Já não basta as longas horas que tenho que atura-lo ainda vou ter que jantar com ele?" Murmurou mais para si mesma do que para os outros.

"Falou alguma coisa Senhorita Weasley?"

"Não!"- respondeu automaticamente fazendo uma nota mental de enviar uma coruja para Harry e desmarcar o encontro daquela noite.

E as 20:30 ela estava lá. Muito contrariada de estar fazendo aquilo. Muito contrariada de estar na companhia de Malfoy e de um todo poderoso americano invés de estar junto de Harry. Se ao menos eles soubessem o tanto de tempo que Gina perdeu para tentar a sua reconciliação com o Grifinório... E agora, no dia em que ela ia ganhar o prêmio final tinha de desmarcar.

"Está atrasada!" Falou Malfoy enquanto tomava um gole de seu whisky de fogo e fazia sinal para o garçom trazer mais um.

"O americano ainda não chegou" – disse ela indiferente- "não estou tão atrasada assim..."

Ela pode perceber o súbito sorrisinho irônico que se formou nos lábios do loiro. E então o garçom chegou colocando o segundo copo na frente de Gina.

A ruiva o analisou demoradamente com um semblante desconfiado.

"Veneno?' Perguntou depois de um tempo enquanto via o liquido amarelo cristalino.

Draco deu um meio sorriso, o que para a ruiva pareceu insuportavelmente sexy e tentador.

"Se eu quisesse te matar Weasley... Você saberia!" Respondeu simplesmente.

Virgínia deu de ombros e virou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma só vez, fazendo Draco se surpreender e logo em seguida repetir o feito da grifinória.

"Onde está esse maldito americano?" Perguntou irritada e esquentada por causa do efeito da bebida;

"Ele não vem!"- Responde o Sonserino enquanto recebia mais dois copos e estendia um para a garota que o olhava abismada.

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Retrucou incrédula.

"Mas eu estou!" E então ele estendeu um pergaminho meio amassado para ela.

Era uma carta de desculpas. Um certo imprevisto havia ocorrido com o americano e ele não poderia comparecer.

"_Ótimo! O que mais me falta acontecer?_" Se viu pensando.

Quem sabe ainda não havia tempo para remarcar o encontro com o Harry? E quando estava preste a se levantar da mesa Malfoy a chamou.

"Esqueça Weasley, O Potter já tem programa para essa noite... Eu lhe recomendaria sentar aqui e jantar comigo..."

Como ele poderia saber o que ela estava pensando? E então Ela riu sarcasticamente.

"Primeiro como você pode ter tanta certeza de que ele já tem programa para essa noite? E segundo o que faria pensar que eu JANTARIA com você?"

Draco nada respondeu apenas apontou para a entrada do restaurante. Harry estava l�, e por um momento Gina sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito, mas logo seus olhares se encontram e mais atrás se deparou com duas garotas muito bonitas que vinham conversando animadamente e disputando também por um pedaço de Harry Potter.

E então ela somou Dois com Dois e as coisas nuca pareceram tão claras. Refez o mesmo caminho que tomou sentando-se novamente à frente de Malfoy.

Já Draco a única coisa que fez foi sorrir aquele mesmo sorriso insuportavelmente tentador e lhe oferecer o copo de Whisky.

Gina estava propensa a não aceitar. A bebida misturada com o fato de que Harry estava ali com DUAS garotas havia lhe dado uma péssima dor de cabeça, mas então Draco a cutucou.

"Não tem coragem Weasley? Na verdade eu sempre pensei que os Grifinórios tivessem a missão de aceitar desafios..."

Ela não estava para provocações. E ele pode perceber isso nitidamente assim que ela virou pela segunda vez o copo inteiro em um só gole e acenando para a garçonete que trouxesse mais duas garrafas.

E eles se lembrariam daquela noite.

**N/a:** Genti... como eu tive coragem deposta isso? Por favor... Eh a minha primeira fic... Mandem coments nem q seja pra dizer q tah uma bosta e q eu naum sirvo nem pra escrever redaçaum de escola! FAÇAUM UMA BOA AÇÃO... Essa pobre autora necessitada de opinião alheia agradece... e qm sabe se o resultado for bom eu naum continuo com essa tortura?


	2. Casamento ou tortura?

**Disclaimer: **Alguem lê isso? Bem... Nenhum dos personagens aqui saum meus... Tia Ro foi malvada suficiente pra ficar com todos... enfim...

**Cap. Dois. Casamento ou tortura?**

_Você sabia que 90 das garotas que dizem não ter tempo para um relacionamento são realmente solitárias? E eu? Bem... Eu era... E por isso vivia atrás de Harry Potter, mas depois daquela bebedeira, depois daquela bebedeira... Tudo virou muito surreal para o meu gosto..._

Foi um sonho realmente estranho. E tudo o que conseguia se lembrar era de que estava se casando... Casando? Com Harry? Não... Era loiro... E tinha aquele mesmo sorriso insuportavelmente sexy que ela já tinha visto em alguém, foi uma cerimônia simples, em um cartório bruxo, com um vestido branco comprado na loja ao lado... Muito estranho... Então porque tudo parecia real?

Espreguiçou-se deliciosamente ainda de olhos fechados, esticando os braços para cima e para os lados, e então bateu em alguma coisa. Os olhos abriram instantaneamente, focalizando o quarto... Espera... Este não era o seu quarto... Levou a mão esquerda esfregando o olho, podia ser uma alucinação não podia? Afinal ainda estava sonolenta... Mas então a alucinação pareceu ainda pior... Brilhando no seu anular esquerdo estava uma bela aliança dourada e Gina entrou em estado de choque.

Engoliu em seco olhando para o lado e sem evitar um grito agudo.** Ele** estava ali, justamente **ele...** Draco Malfoy.

O Sonserino acordou sobressaltado. Sentando-se na cama tranqüilo e sendo observado por inquisidores olhos castanhos.

"Bom dia Weasley..." Respondeu simplesmente, com certeza ele pensara que só havia dormido com ela.

A garota se deparou por um momento com o belo corpo dele, E o maldito ainda fazia questão de mostrar... Meneou a cabeça negativamente, oras, ela não havia _dormido _com ele, não havia se _casado _com ele?

"Olhe pra sua mão esquerda!" Pediu tentando ficar calma.

Ele obedeceu instantaneamente.

A mesma aliança dourada cintilava em seu anular esquerdo. E Draco não pode deixar de assumir uma cara de espanto.

"Nós nos..." Começou.

"Casamos?" - Perguntou ela – "Eu realmente esperava que você não dissesse isto...".

E então ele conseguiu se lembrar. Cartório bruxo. 22:00, plena bebedeira, Virgínia vestida deslumbrantemente em um simples vestido branco. E ele se amaldiçoou internamente por ter sido tão idiota.

"Eu quero o divorcio!" Falaram em uníssono.

"Ainda está a tempo de pedirmos a anulação do casamento... E ninguém pode saber disso! Por Merlim o que meus pais falariam se me visse casada com um Malfoy?".

Ele riu ironicamente.

"Iriam agradecer a Merlim por você finalmente poder tira-los da miséria... Mas isso com certeza não seria nada bom para a minha reputação!".

"Cala boca Malfoy!" Devolveu irritada. Ele simplesmente não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis.

Ela revirou os olhos, a irritação e o nervosismo tomavam conta de si. Mas que baita besteira havia feito, que baita besteira _haviam_ feito... Virgínia começou a ajuntar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e então num gesto de impaciência perguntou.

"Será que poderia sair do quarto?"

Ele sorriu. Os lábios contorcidos em um meio sorriso irônico.

"Não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto Virgínia!" – Respondeu maroto, tomando um rubor da cabeça aos pés da ruiva – "A propósito, assim que anularmos o casamento você decidir comemorar a separação, estarei ao seu dispor".

"Não diga besteiras Malfoy!" - Retrucou. Esquecendo a vergonha e partindo para a raiva – "Isso nunca mais vai se repetir. Nós nos odiamos, o que é motivo suficiente para que a nossa relação seja restritamente profissional!".

Draco estava jogando. E ela sabia disso, mas não podia negar que ele conseguia mexer com os seus sentidos, como a raiva, a fúria, a ironia e lá no fundo... A atração.

"Odiar nem sempre é motivo para não se desejar alguém Weasley!" Comentou sem desviar os olhos dos dela..

"Pra mim é Malfoy! Motivo suficiente..." Respondeu ao reparar o súbito olhar malicioso que o Sonserino lhe Mandou.

"Ok!" - Falou levantando da cama sem se dar o trabalho de esconder a partes íntimas e Gina novamente sentiu vergonha – "Vou pegar o jornal..." E então vestindo um roupão verde musgo sai do quarto.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer depois de se vestir foi procurar seus sapatos, antes que Draco entrasse no quarto com cara de poucos amigos.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou assustada.

"Péssimas noticias Weasley..." Comentou frio.

"Você por acaso não contou a ninguém sobre nós não é?" Indagou temerosa.

"Não seria preciso!" Retrucou enquanto jogava uma folha do jornal.

Virgínia arregalou os olhos. No meio do caderno social; Como uma manchete de últimas horas (e de fato era) e em letras garrafais estava o título "_Legalmente casados_".

"Não!" Murmurou a ruiva debilmente enquanto analisava sua foto e a foto do loiro que conversavam animadamente (sob o efeito da bebida, é claro) no restaurante.

Havia muitos motivos para Draco e Gina serem pessoas publicas. Ambos eram os mais competentes assessores ministeriais do ministro Cornélio Fudge (sim, ele ainda), Ambas as famílias eram tradicionais, E todos, simplesmente todos, sabiam que cabelos loiros com cabelos ruivos não se davam bem...

"Aqui diz que você me pediu em casamento!"- Exclama Gina sem deixar de soar divertida – "E que você parecia completamente apaixonado..."

"Jornais sensacionalistas... Adoram aumentar as coisas! Como eu algum dia iria pedir uma Weasley em casamento...".

Ela estreitou os olhos perigosamente.

"E de fato nós estamos casados... Ou não estamos?" Disse em um tom convencido e frio.

"Mas, eu não lhe obriguei a casar comigo, _Amor..."_ Retrucou no mesmo tom encarando as íris castanhas com suas íris cinzentas.

Ela não podia resistir. Ele tinha belos olhos. Ele tinha belos lábios, Ele tinha um belo corpo. Mas mesmo assim ele era um Malfoy e isso mudava tudo...

"O que faremos agora?" Perguntou desviando seu olhar do dele assim que sentiu um arrepio involuntário pela espinha.

"Continuamos casados Weasley..."

"O que?" Perguntou sem acreditar.

"Não quer simplesmente pedir a anulação não é? Somos exemplos... Não podemos assumir esse erro, seria simplesmente o fim da nossa carreira se descobrirem que nos casamos bêbados e por um impulso...".

Ela pareceu ponderar por um momento.

"De certa forma você tem razão, mas vou ser crucificada por toda a minha família...".

"Essa é a vantagem de não se ter família Weasley!"

Virgínia o olhou surpresa pela súbita declaração de Malfoy, não era do seu feitio dizer esses tipos de coisas, ainda mais para ela.

"E por quanto tempo ficaremos casados?" Indagou.

"Um ano! Acredito que esse seja o tempo ideal para não passarmos por loucos!".

Um ano! Seria simplesmente a pior tortura que alguém poderia merecer.

**N/a: **Genti... reviews? Que alegria! To chorando de emoção! E tudo isso no primeiro capitulo? Kkkk... Bem tah aih o segundo pra quem pediu (e pra quem naum pediu tbm!) e a verdade q eu to precisando de um beta... se alguém q estiver lendo isso se disponibilizar a fazer uma caridade to aceitando... meu msn eh E aih esta a respostas dos comments!

**Nami Nayuuki: **De fato o Harry eh um cachorro… Mas soh nessa fic…. E bem, esta certo que eu prefiro mil vezes um certo loiro Sonserino... Continue lendo e comentando tah? Bjoesss! 

**Lua Malfoy: **Obrigada pela rewiew e aih esta segundo o cap. Espero que esteja a altura do que vc esperava! Beijocas viu?

**Mione G. Potter RJ: **Eh eu me inspirei no filme pra escrever essa fic! E fico muito feliz por vc esta gostando! Aih esta o cap. Dois... Espero que goste! E naum esqça de mandar rewiews!

**Cris Malfoy: **Brigadinha pelo comment! Tah aih o segundo cap! Beijoss!

**Milinha: **Adorei o teu comentário... E eh verdade o Harry eh um cara de pau meismo! Continue comentando!

**Sacerdotisa genti: **Que legal q vc gostou da fic! E podi ter certeza q naum seria a única a ir dar uns tapas no Harry... kkkkk... Mas Gina tbm tomou uma boa decisaum... jantar com um certo loiro Sonserino... Qr coisa melhor? Tah aih o segundo cap! Bjos!

**Miaka-ELA: **Farpas ainda vaum voar! Brigadinha pelo comment! Aih esta o cap. Dois! Espero q goste e... REWIEWS!

**Lullaby Night: **Q bom q vc adorou a fic! E eu amei a tua rewiew… saum pessoas como vcs que fazem a gente continuar escrevendo!

**Bia-Malfoy-84: **Aqui esta o proximo cap. Ah e a idéia dos dois trabalharem juntos naum foi minha naum... Foi da minha amiga e fiel escudeira Pri! (salve! kkkk) Ela q me ajudou com algumas coisinhas!Ah! e dependendo das rewiews... qm sabe o próximo cap. Naum saia taum rápido como esse?

Axu q por hoje eh soh! Valeu genti...


	3. Uma casa para os recém casados

**Cap. Três. Uma casa para os recém casados.**

_Apenas 0,5 dos casamentos começam por acidente. E o nosso faz parte dessa minoria, E alguém por acaso parou para imaginar o que disso pode sair?_

Detiveram-se por alguns instantes do lado de fora do departamento. Realmente parecia que meio mundo havia visto a noticia, pois por onde passavam cabeças viravam para olha-los com semblantes curiosos.

"Se tivermos sorte ninguém do departamento leu o jornal está manhã..." Falou Draco atrás da ruiva, perto demais para seu gosto fazendo a garota estremecer involuntariamente.

"Claro Malfoy, precisaremos de muita sorte então, afinal são aproximadamente 50 pessoas aí dentro."

Ele revirou os olhos. Virgínia adiantou sua mão até a maçaneta abrindo a porta e se arrependendo no instante seguinte.

O salão antes lotado de murmúrios e conversas silenciou-se. E Gina logo descobriu como um bicho de Zoológico se sente com todas aquelas pessoas os olhando como se fossem umas aberrações.

Entrou e se dirigiu para a sua sala sendo acompanhada por Draco que mantinha o mesmo olhar indiferente para todos que agora cochichavam um com ou outros tentando parecerem discretos.

Assim que Malfoy fechou a porta trás de si a falação recomeçou.

"Esse é o pior dia a minha vida..." Gina comentou em um meio muxoxo.

"Eu pensei que quando as pessoas se casavam elas costumavam a ficar felizes..". – Respondeu um Draco sarcástico.

Gina não respondeu apenas revirou os olhos. Nesse instante uma mínima coruja aparece na janela e não foi preciso tempo para a ruiva perceber que era Pichi.

"Ah! Não!" - Murmurou ela debilmente indo até a janela, e pegando um envelope Vermelho – "Eu não sou mais criança..."

Draco abriu um sorriso desdenhoso e sentou em sua cadeira pronto para o pequeno show que logo começaria.

"Se eu fosse Você abriria Weasley, não é bom se recusar um berrador..." Ele estava sério e profundamente curioso.

Gina ponderou por alguns segundo e então o abriu.

"VIRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY, eu realmente espero uma boa desculpa por ter cometido esse ato insano! Se casar no meio da noite, sem dar uma satisfação, sem festa, sem padrinhos, sem bolo e ainda por cima com um MALFOY? – Gina lançou um súbito olhar de esguelha para Draco que continuava inabalável. – Você sabe que seus irmãos não gostam dele, e que o pai dele foi um comensal, e que ele era um Sonserino... Você sabe o quanto ele desdenhou da nossa família... E AINDA POR CIMA SE CASA COM ELE? Estou muito desgostosa com Você Virgínia... – E então mudando de uma voz áspera para outra completamente controlada e normal – Espero vocês neste domingo para o nosso almoço em família."

E então a carta se queimou sozinha.

"Nós vamos?" Ela perguntou tímida.

"Nós?" – Ele estava incrédulo – "Com certeza não... Não depois da grande declaração de amor da sua família por mim..."

"Mas é preciso... Quero dizer Minha mãe espera pela gente Draco..."

"Draco?"- Surpreso e confiante – "Desde quando isso se tornou íntimo?"

"É suposto que seja íntimo se quisermos passar por casados!" Retrucou óbvia.

"Ok _Virgínia..."_ – E então ele sorriu – "Quando chegarmos em casa a gente resolve isso..."

"Casa? "Ela perguntou descrente.

"Claro... Você vai morar comigo!" Ele disse.

"Não... Naquela mansão eu não vou!" - Respondeu convicta – "Porque não moramos no meu apartamento?"

"Naquele chiqueiro que você chama de casa... Ah! Com certeza não!"

Ela estreitou os olhos com o que Draco havia falado. Ele então propôs.

"Vamos comprar uma casa!"

A ruiva o olhou embasbacada.

"Você só pode estar brincando não é?"

"O que você esperava? Vamos ter que morar junto por um ano e se ambos não querem ceder, o melhor que temos de fazer é encontrar uma solução...Razoável."

"Eu detesto concordar com você Malfoy" - exclamou Gina dando o braço a torcer – "Mas devo confessar que acho que tem razão!"

Foi uma tarde muita exaustiva para os dois. Visitaram cerca de umas seis casas e concordância era a única palavra que não se aplicava em nenhuma das visitas.

"Muito grande!" Disse Gina enquanto visitava a sexta casa do dia.

"Para mim está ótimo..."

"Malfoy! Para que você quer uma casa com cinco quartos e oito banheiros?" Indagou sem deixar de soar divertida.

"Eu realmente preciso de espaço Weasley..." Comentou, enquanto olhava detalhadamente o espaçoso hall da casa.

Gina por um momento se pegou o admirando. Malfoy realmente era uma pessoa desejável... Sempre bem vestido, sempre bem arrumado, dotado de uma elegância e charme que ela nunca via visto em homem algum, uma sensualidade incomparável em cada arqueada de sobrancelhas ou levantar de ombros...Ele era insuportavelmente sexy.

"Eu sei que sou bonito ... Mas desse jeito você vai acabar me secando!" Comentou vagamente nos olhos um brilho de malicia e satisfação.

Por um instante corou. Mas então ao notar o súbito olhar de satisfação que ele a enviou a vergonha deu lugar a uma irritação.

"Não se gabe Malfoy... Você não é tudo isso!"

Ele riu.

"Não foi isso o que seus olhos disseram Virgínia!"

Mais um súbito rubor num misto de timidez e fúria.

"Doninhas saltitantes nunca me chamaram a atenção!" Respondeu súbita.

Aquilo pareceu deixa-lo desconcertado.

"Você prefere homens com cicatrizes na testa não é? Ops... Espere! Parece que o Potter te trocou por duas garotas..."

"Isso não lhe interessa!"- Ela já havia se levantando e olhava para o Sonserino com uma fúria crescente – "Isso não tem nada a ver com você seu Comensal Nojento!"

As duas últimas palavras pareceram ter um efeito enorme em Draco que logo havia perdido as estribeiras com ela de uma forma que Gina nunca pensou em ver.

"VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM WEASLEY... E NUNCA, NUNCA MAIS REPITA ISSO!" Exclamou colocando um ponto final na conversa e saindo pela porta esbarrando no bruxo corretor de moveis que esperava pela resposta.

Gina olhou para o homem que ainda estava parado visivelmente abalado.

"Ficamos com a casa!" Disse em tom cansado.


	4. Desculpas, toca, cabelos vermelhos

**Cap. Quatro. Desculpas, toca, cabelos vermelhos...**

_Você sabe quantas são as pessoas que conseguem resistir a grandes olhos verdes esmeralda lhe mirando com desejo? Vejamos... Uma em um milhão? E veja só... Eu pude até resistir a olhos verdes, mas logo descobriria que teria grandes problemas para resistir a olhos mais tentadores... Olhos cinzas._

Chegaram no dia seguinte juntos. Mais tarde se mudariam para a casa nova e a recente briga ainda estava em seus pensamentos.

Mais uma, quer dizer.

"Já tem o relatório que o ministro pediu?" Perguntou Gina depois de horas em um silêncio mórbido.

"Vou buscar!" Falou Malfoy enquanto se levantava da mesa e ia até a porta a abrindo e desaparecendo logo em seguida.

Virgínia deu um suspiro. Que grande cagada havia feito! Como sua vida podia ter mudado assim? Da noite para o dia? Casada com seu pior inimigo, o que mais lhe faltava acontecer?

Ok era uma pergunta retórica! Não precisava ter uma resposta eficiente.

Menos de cinco segundos depois a porta se abre novamente.

"Draco eu..." – Ela começou, mas parou assim que escutou a voz.

"Não me confunda com o Malfoy, Gina, eu sou muito melhor que ele..".

A ruiva se levantou instintivamente encarando Harry assustada.

"O que esta fazendo aqui?" Perguntou tentando parecer simpática e neutra, mas a imagem de Harry entrando naquele restaurante com duas belas garotas voltaram imediatamente para a sua mente.

Harry deu um sorriso, um sorriso irônico, e ela se assustou porque nunca havia visto o grifinório agir dessa maneira.

"Acho que nós temos que conversar não é?"

"Não... Não e Não!" – Ela o interrompeu ainda com sua falsa simpaticidade –" Não temos nada para falar Harry, vê" – mostra a mão com a aliança – "Estou casada."

Os lábios dele se abriram num sorriso malicioso. E Gina havia percebido que não iria gostar nada do que estava para vir a seguir.

"Não diga que o Malfoy é melhor do que eu Gina... Você não pode estar falando sério sobre esse casamento não é? Ele se aproximou ficando apenas alguns centímetros dos lábios dela."

Gina não respondeu. Por um momento o encarou nas íris esmeraldas, esperando sentir todo aquele fogo que costumava a sentir quando estava ali, com ele... Mas para a sua surpresa não sentiu nada, nada...

"Ele é melhor que você Harry... Muito melhor"! Respondeu fria e firmemente ainda o encarando.

"Não diga que não sente mais nada por mim Gina... Não diga que não me quer perto de você! Não me diga que não quer os meus lábios nos seus.

Ela examinou –o lentamente encarando os lábios dele. E então estava livre... Livre do tormento que Harry Potter havia sido em sua vida... Encarando aqueles lábios que ela tanto beijara sem expressão alguma, sem sentimento algum, exceto a raiva que tinha do maldito sair com duas garotas...

"Não mais!" Retrucou satisfeita.

"Atrapalho alguma coisa?" Draco havia acabado de entrar na sala, os olhos com um brilho estranho de curiosidade.

Gina virou o rosto abrindo um sorriso.

"Você nunca atrapalha _meu amor_..." - Enfatizou a ultima palavra enquanto caminhava até o Sonserino que já havia fechado a porta e entrava no escritório – "A propósito Harry veio nos dar os parabéns!" Disse encarando-o nos olhos suplicando para que entrasse no jogo.

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Malfoy a abraçou pela cintura de forma segura e determinada fazendo a Grifinória se arrepiar com aquele simples toque.

"Devo me sentir honrado pela sua visita Potter?" – Ele havia virado Gina novamente para Harry e a puxado contra seu peito – "Afinal, não é todos os dias que se recebe a visita do famoso garoto cicatriz."

Era evidente a ironia na sua voz. Gina controlou o riso Harry pareceu enfurecer-se.

"Na verdade eu vim visitar a Gina, eu queria saber o que foi que você fez com ela para aceitar casar com você! Feitiço imperdoável?" Provocou sarcástico.

Draco continuava com sua calma inabalável.

"Na verdade agi de forma mais eficiente... E ela parece ter gostado, afinal está casada comigo porque quer..."

Harry arregalou os olhos. Virgínia seguiu o mesmo caminho, não pensou que Draco pudesse falar aquelas coisas.

"Você é um baita canalha Malfoy... Irá magoar a Gina... Você está voltando ela contra mim, contra a família dela... Está fazendo ela cometer atos insanos."

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

"Por Favor, Harry não sou mais criança... E se quer mesmo saber, o único ato insano que cometi até hoje foi ter me envolvido com você..."

O sonserino sorriu. Nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto ao ver o Potter sendo pisado. Então como uma cartada final, virou a ruiva para si e juntando seus lábios nos dela murmurou.

"Quer outro ato insano?"

Ela se assustou de primeiro momento, mas ao sentir os lábios frios nos seus quentes foi algo mais do que motivante para que ela cedesse. Deu espaço para que a língua dele entrasse acariciando a sua de maneira incomparável, irresistível de forma sensual, de forma quente, fazendo as pernas da mulher tremerem e fraquejarem.

Não repararam quando Harry saiu pela porta fazendo estardalhaço. Estavam muito compenetrados em sentir as maravilhosas sensações que um beijo podia transmitir. Em sentir a forma como o corpo dela se encaixava no dele de forma tão perfeita, em sentir como tudo aquilo tão errado poderia parecer tão certo em questão de segundos.

E quando ele a soltou com um leve sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Ela Não pode deixar de corar, e ficar sem graça.

"Obrigada!" - Disse enquanto desconversava e ia sentar novamente em sua mesa.

"Pelo que?" Indagou curioso.

"Por tudo! Por me ajudar...Com Harry!" Era realmente muito difícil agradecer alguma coisa a um Malfoy, mas ela sabia que devia isso a ele, além também de certas desculpas...

"Disponha Weasley..." Comentou irônico enquanto entregava o pergaminho do relatório a ela.

Virgínia se sentiu desconfortável.

"E..." – Continuou incerta e contrariada, porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? –" Acho que lhe devo desculpas sobre ontem à noite, eu não queria dizer aquelas coisas sobre você..."

"Você queria!"- Ele a cortou sem esperar pelo resto da sentença - "Todos querem... Todos acham que sabem muito sobre mim... Mas sinto lhe decepcionar Weasley – Draco estava realmente frio – Você não me conhece..."

"Eu estou tentando lhe pedir desculpas sabia? Porque você tem que ser tão maldito e sempre dificultar as coisas?" Explodiu.

"Eu sempre gosto do que é mais difícil, você não foge a regra Weasley!" Comentou vagamente.

Gina revirou os olhos soltando um "_Bastardo_" baixinho, sem nenhum dos dois repararem o que aquela frase de Draco poderia representar.

Aquela casa era realmente um contraste de costumes. E era evidente o choque que faria nas pessoas ao notar o contraste bruxo-arrogante- perfeccionista- cheio de dinheiro de Draco com o contraste Bruxa- atrapalhada -amante de trouxas de Gina.

Mas agora eles tinham que aprender a viver como um casal, nem que fosse ao menos nas aparências.

"Bolachas?" Perguntou a ruiva indiferente enquanto estendia o pacote para Draco que lia o jornal naquela manhã de sábado.

"Não... Não gosto de comida Trouxa."

Virgínia revirou os olhos.

"Acredite é bom... E não está envenenado!" Falou sem deixar de soar divertida.

Draco a olhou por um momento. Por um maldito momento... Aquele cabelo ruivo era realmente muito marcante, Aquela pele branca muito delicada... "_Pele de porcelana_" se viu pensando, os lábios rosados, o jeito Gina desastrada de ser, o temperamento explosivo, a ironia, a sedução inconsciente que ela emanava em cada mínimo gesto... Onde aquele Potter estava com a cabeça em dispensa-la tantas vezes?

"Malfoy eu falei com você!" Ela disse.

Draco voltou a Terra.

"Eu não escutei..." Respondeu voltando ao seu costumeiro mal-humor.

"Eu perguntei se vamos à casa de meus pais hoje!"

Ele riu, mas ele não riu da pergunta, ele riu _dela. _O que a fez ter ímpetos de soca-lo.

"O que te faz pensar que eu vou por os meus pés naquele chiqueiro em que você chama de casa, com o seu bando de irmãos furiosos como feras prontas para me matar assim que me virem?"

"Não seja exagerado Draco!" - Respondeu ríspida. – "Eles não vão te matar..."

"Com certeza não... Vão primeiro me torturar para me deixar morrer aos poucos..."

"É importante para mim!" Ela tentou mais uma vez.

"E o que eu ganharia com isso?" Falou malicioso enquanto abaixava o jornal.

Gina parou por um momento. Ele estava jogando...

Soltou um muxoxocontrariada enquanto saía da sala antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

Draco não sabia o porque de estar parado ao lado de fora da Toca com cara de poucos amigos enquanto Gina respirava profundamente antes de apertar a campainha, mas lá no fundo, bem no fundo indicava que ele não gostava de dizer não a ela ou quem sabe não gostava de deixar ela ir sozinha aos lugares... Mas isso o assustou, significava que ele se importava demais.

"Está pronto?" Perguntou ela com um sorriso confiante que Draco logo tomou como uma tentativa de acalma-lo.

"Eu realmente não sei o porque que estou aqui!" Retrucou indiferente.

"Eu sei..." – Gina sorriu ironicamente – "Você não perde uma oportunidade de provocar meus irmãos e Harry..."

"É uma boa resposta Virgínia!" Ele sorriu.

Virgínia desviou o olhar. De novo não...

Apertou a campainha, menos de cinco segundos depois a porta se abre revelando Molly Weasley.

"Filha! Não sabe a alegria que sinto por você estar aqui!" – Dizia enquanto puxava a ruiva para um abraço apertado - "Você praticamente se esqueceu dos seus pais..."

Gina sorriu por entre os braços da mãe e respondeu.

"Desculpe-me mamãe... Mas você sabe com todas as coisas que andaram acontecendo eu e Draco não tivemos mais tempo..."

A senhora Weasley soltou de Gina e então reparou no Sonserino desconfiada que a olhava com um semblante sério. E então sem mais nem menos o puxou para um dos famosos abraços "urso Weasley", fazendo Gina arregalar os olhos e rir.

"Se Gina casou com você é porque você é uma boa pessoa... Se considere da família Draco!"

E então o soltou enquanto deixava um certo loiro sonserino atordoado.

"Venham entrem... A comida logo será servida!" Comentou sorrindo dando espaço para entrarem.

Draco pareceu ponderar por um momento incerto se devia ou não. E então Gina pegou a sua mão puxando-o para dentro. De uma forma não muito delicada.

Rony estava sentado ao lado de Hermione e o barrigão enquanto encarava o loiro com profunda raiva. Os gêmeos ao lado pareciam querer pular no pescoço do Sonserino a qualquer momento. E Harry mais atrás completava a lista encarando o casal parado na porta.

"Bom dia!" Exclamou Gina.

Parece que foi a chave para que todos começassem a falar ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma voz –muito irritada por sinal - se sobressaia por entre as demais.

"VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY, EU PODERIA SABER O QUE VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA PARA TRAZER UM MALFOY PARA DENTRO DA NOSSA CASA?"

Draco revirou os olhos. Gina iria responder, mas Molly tomou partido.

"Draco é o marido da sua irmã Rony" – Ela parecia muito séria e repreendia o filho como se este fosse uma criança (o que de certa forma não deixava de ser verdade) – "E ele foi convidado para esse almoço como todos vocês! Ele faz parte da família agora..."

"Não da minha família!" Fred estava parado de pé pronto para pular no pescoço de Malfoy caso ele fizesse qualquer movimento brusco.

"Com Certeza! Não da minha família!" Concordou Jorge repetindo.

Gina olhou de esguelha para Draco que ainda estava com sua mascara indiferente, e por um momento sentiu inveja dele ser tão controlado e saber esconder tão bem seus sentimentos.

"Vocês querem parar de serem crianças?" Molly Weasley elevava a voz em sinal de aviso, Gina olhava tudo apreensiva e Draco... Bem Draco lá no fundo estava se divertindo muito.

Rony se levantou, Arthur havia acabado de entrar na sala com um semblante curioso.

"O que está acontecendo Molly querida?" Perguntou distraído sem notar os visitantes.

O ruivo caçula explodiu.

"O que está acontecendo? Eu vou lhe dizer o que está acontecendo! A sua filha teve a coragem de trazer esse canalha para dentro da NOSSA casa!" Rony estava completamente irado, Gina olhou para Draco e percebeu que ele começava a se inquietar.

"_Isso não é um bom sinal_" Pensou enquanto tentava achar uma solução plausível.

Arthur como Molly anteriormente se aproximou do loiro desconfiado, fitando-o por alguns momentos ignorando os comentários dos gêmeos e de Harry já que Rony estava confiante o suficiente que seu pai fosse expulsa-lo da toca.

Mas então para a surpresa de todos tudo o que o Senhor Weasley fez foi estender a mão para que o outro apertasse.

"Acredito que sejas diferente da sua família _Draco" _- Ele estava contrariado, mas confiante enquanto apertava a mão de Malfoy - Portanto é bem vindo na minha família!

Rony não aceitou aquilo junto de Harry e os gêmeos.

"Você está louco?" – Hermione tentava acalmar o marido, mas o peso da barriga de 8 meses era tanta que ela mal agüentava em suas pernas – "Como pode deixar um ex- projeto de comensal da morte freqüentar a nossa casa? Ele é imundo... Ele tem pacto com as trevas e tenho certeza que esta usando a Gina só para..."

Ronald não conseguiu terminar de falar. Quando Virgínia reparou o ruivo já estava estendido no chão com o queixo deslocado, mas não deu tempo para que Draco se vangloriasse, pois os gêmeos já haviam pulado nele junto de um Harry irado.

Ela tentou encontrar as chaves para abrir a porta da casa, Mas Draco apoiado em si e desfalecido não ajudava muito as coisas.

"Eu juro que nunca mais você me faz entrar naquilo!" Reclamou o Sonserino enquanto Virgínia o colocava delicadamente sentado no sofá e saía para pegar o kit de primeiros socorros.

"Não reclame Draco!" – Ela falou com a voz abafada por estar longe dele - "Poderia ter sido pior..."

"Pior? Só se eu viesse picotado em uma caixa de fósforos!... Seus irmãos pelo menos foram vacinados?" Indagou irônico.

Ela parou em frente a ele e então riu.

"Se não tivessem sido vacinados, você estaria gelado e sete palmos abaixo da Terra!" Respondeu ainda brincalhona enquanto sentava perto dele com algumas poções, curativos e bandagens.

"Você invés de separada estaria viúva Virgínia!" Falou de forma mansa, mas ela sabia que possuía segundas intenções.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando parecer sexy. Mas não há maneiras de alguém ficar sexy com um olho roxo, um nariz inchado e um corte no supercílio, portanto tudo o que ela fez foi rir... Rir muito!

Eu por acaso disse alguma coisa engraçada? Ele estava frustrado. Gina gargalha na cara dele com uma mão na barriga, os olhos marejados e a face rosada.

"Na-Não... – balbuciou sem ar – mas o seu rosto... O seu olho inchado..." Completou se rendendo a mais um ataque de riso.

Draco estava ficando completamente irritado. Nunca havia encontrado ninguém capaz de rir na cara dele, o pior... Ninguém capar de rir na cara dele sobre ele... E a simples menção de que uma Weasley poderia fazer isso o tirava do sério.

"Eu não preciso que você fique me lembrando a cada cinco minutos do pequeno presentinho de boas vindas que seus irmãos me deram..."

"Desculpe!" – Disse ficando séria por um minuto e o fitando a face e mais uma vez explodiu em risadas – "Você está parecendo à rena do nariz vermelho..".

Ok... Isso foi a gota d'água. Rena? Estava na hora dele acertar os pontos da conversa ou se não estaria perdido...

"Weasley... Eu não estou gostando disso!" Ele disse com uma calma forçada.

Ela pareceu não notar.

"Weasley quer simplesmente parar de rir?"

Sem respostas. Então com um suspiro cansado a puxou contra si procurando seus lábios com o dela fazendo a parar de rir no mesmo instante.

Certo... Esqueça a parte em que eu digo que uma pessoa não pode ficar sexy com um olho roxo, Draco Malfoy conseguia... Ele sempre conseguia... Gina suspeitava que até mesmo com trapos e morando embaixo da ponte ele conseguiria manter a grande pose arrogante...

E novamente os lábios dele estavam nos dela, e novamente ela perdeu a noção do perigo, e novamente ela se lembrou o quanto era bom sentir seus corpos pressionados.

E novamente ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir 

**N/a: **Viram soh como eu sou boazinha? 2 capítulos prontos e postados! E oh... Não vaum reclamar pq eu terminei o cap. Aih neh? A minha bondade naum eh taum grande assim... KKKK adoro ver vcs curiosos! E o que serah que vai acontecer? Naum percam o prox cap. Nesse mesmo Bat -horário... nesse bat – canal...ah... e c alguém quiser me adicionar ao msn tah aih oh ca(underline)yasmin (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com... eh isso aih... EHHHHH NAUM ESQÇAUM QUERO REWIEWS C NAUM EU CHORO!

**Dessinha McGuiller : **Mto obrigada pelo e-mail... Q bom q vc gostou da fic...ah! E podi ter certeza q assim q vc posta a tua fic eu vou ser a primeira a ler tah?

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Ah! Eh a minha xará... Sabia que eu sou Carol tbm? (nem liga o meu chá de cogumelo tava um pouquinho forte dimais), q bom q vc gostou dessa coisa deprimente q eu chamo de fic... Eu soh espero naum ter lhe decepcionado depois desses capítulos. Bejocas!

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy: **Aih está o q vcs estavam esperando! Espero q tenham gostado e continuem comentando... Façam uma caridade! Por favor... Beijinhussss!

**Cris Malfoy: **Minina...Tah ih o cap. Três e quatro. Espero q goste... e quanto ao casamento sem querer... Sem comentários... Kkkkkk Bjaum...

**Miaka-ela : **Q bom q vc gostou desse cap.!E eu coloquei como a idéia sendo do Draco pq eu acho q eles cresceram... E as brigas vão ficando mais refinadas, engraçadas... (ok, tirando a parte em q a Gina acerta o livro na cabeça do loiro neh?)... Ah! E eu sei q ti decepcionei quanto aos Gêmeos... Mas eles ainda aparecem para atormentar a vida de um certo loiro sonserino... Beijussss e comente viu?

**Mione. G. Potter. RJ : **Eu naum demorei mto neh? Tah aih oh... E soh ler e comentar… Fiquei mto feliz de sb q vc gosta dessa coisa deprimente... Enfim, tem loco pra td neh? Kkkkkk Beijaum...

**Bia Malfoy- 84: **Q bom q vc amou esse cap.A idéia do casamento é baseada no filme de mesmo nome da fic... Apesar q a fic naum seguir totalmente o rumo dele! Beijocas... Continue comentando...

**Lullaby night: **Eu jah tinha reparado sim no nome deles! Serah q a tia Rowling fez isso de caso pensado? Enfim... amei a sua rewiew... e deixar eles civilizados foi pq eles cresceram e apareceram... Naum dava pra ficar totalmente com aquela briga de escola neh? (C bem uma pitadinha disso deixa fic mais engraçada) Ah... E posta logo o outro cap. Da tua fic... Ela eh mto boa viu? Tbm t. adoro... Beijinhus...

**Sacerdotisa Genti: **Ahhhh... eu sei q naum foi AQUELA reação da parte dos gêmeos... Mas eles ainda vaum aparecer, eh q eu quis dar mais ênfase nesse cap. Para o Draco todo quebrado e para o beijo deles... Axu q valeu a pena neh? C bem q naum eh nem inicio do action q vem por aih!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter:** Q bom q vc gostou! Bem tah aih o terceiro e quarto cap. E continua comentando tah? Beijinhusss! 

**Mirella Granger: **Isso…. Faça uma caridade indique a minha fic para os outros... uma boa ação eh taum bem vindaaaa! Kkkkkk... brigadinha pela rewiew... continue comentando... Beijocasss!

**Ahhhh! Acho q eh so... mandem rewiews… o botão eh ali oh! Bem embaixo... (naum maliciem) e naum morde... aceito cartas bombas, com antraz, ameaças de morte... Td q vier eh lucro... **


	5. Lembranças, amigos, visitas

**Cap. Cinco. Lembranças, amigos, visitas...**

_A partir do momento em que se começa a conviver diariamente com um Sonserino rabugento, fica mais fácil entende-lo. Fica mais fácil desvenda-lo, e você começa a ficar volúvel, frágil a qualquer tipo de olhar, palavra ou gesto...E você se vê confusa e irritada consigo mesma, por começar a perceber que ele pode significar mais do que você imagina para si mesma._

Ela se soltou bruscamente dele. Draco abria um sorriso malicioso enquanto Gina o olhava furiosamente.

"Eu pensei que tinha deixado bem claro que não quero nenhum tipo de aproximação sua!" Ela falou os olhos semicerrados numa expressão perigosa.

O loiro se fez de pensativo por um momento. Então contendo toda a diversão para parecer sério responde.

"Na verdade no nosso registro de casamento não havia clausula nenhuma que proibia que eu encostasse em minha esposa!"

"Você sabe que aquilo é uma farsa... Você sabe que eu te odeio... E eu sei que você me odeia... Então vamos parar de joguinhos e tornar isso mais fácil para ambos sim?"

O mesmo sorriso. Gina sabia que ele pretendia não seguir nada do que ela estava dizendo... Mas recomendações e avisos antes de atitudes drásticas a tornavam inocente, ou quem sabe podia julgar legítima defesa...

"Como queira..._Meu amor..." – _Completou irônico, os olhos como fendas felinas e Gina sentiu uma enorme vontade de voltar a beija-lo.

Ela bufou nervosa e saiu da sala.

"Isso vai ser divertido!" Finalizou para si mesmo enquanto voltava a sua atenção para as poções de cicatrizações.

Ela não conseguiu dormir.

Já não era novidade. Ela sabia que não conseguiria dormir. As lembranças dos beijos de Draco era algo muito tortuoso para simplesmente ignorar.

Assim como da última vez.

Flashback 

_"Grifinórias boazinhas não deviam andar sozinhas por um corredor escuro como este a essas horas!" Draco havia a parado entre uma pilastra e um brasão com um olhar irônico e malicioso. _

_Gina revirou os olhos._

_"Desde quando tornou o seu interesse o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?" Perguntou sem paciência._

_Ele fez uma cara de pensativo, então sem esforço nenhum responde._

_"Desde quando eu sou o monitor chefe da minha casa e você a namoradinha perfeita do Potter!"_

_"E o que eu "a namoradinha perfeita do Potter"" -ela frisou bem as últimas palavras fazendo aspas com as mãos. – "Tem a ver com as suas obrigações de monitor? Como disse você não é o monitor da minha casa..."_

_O sonserino sorriu. De uma forma que ela nunca havia visto ele sorrir para ela. Sorriu de forma maliciosa...Lotada de segundas intenções e por um momento se esqueceu quem ele era._

_"Você quer mesmo saber Weasley?" Perguntou sem esperar a resposta, juntando os lábios dela nos dele sentindo-a corresponder._

Foi assim. Alguns beijos, algumas discussões, algumas noites mal dormidas, algumas noites passadas em claro em companhia interessante... Mas nada que passasse de uma nervosa atração não é mesmo? Bem ela achava...

E por isso ela o odiava. Por ele ser um Sonserino, Por ele ser mesquinho, por ele ser arrogante, por ele sempre saber o que ela pensava até mesmo nos tempos de escola... Por ele mascarar seus sentimentos... Por ele rir quando ela estava nervosa e Principalmente por ele ser um Malfoy... E mesmo que isso tudo não fizesse sentido algum... Ainda assim era ódio recíproco e mutuo e ela sabia que precisava se desprender antes que isso se tornasse algo fora de seu alcance ou o matando ou se rendendo...

Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Esses pensamentos com Draco estava a deixando irritada e além de tudo ele não merecia nem uma virgula desses sonhos.

Levantou pegando seu robe e sem fazer barulho caminha até cozinha, sua mãe sempre lhe dizia que parar curar insônia e pesadelos um belo copo de leite quente ajudava... E para certos delírios?

Munida da varinha fez o copo vir até ela, tomando o conteúdo absorta e alheia a tudo a sua volta.

_Flashback._

_"Às vezes eu me pergunto o que eu ainda faço com você Malfoy!" Exclamou inebriada enquanto sentia ele se aproximar lentamente._

_"É simples Virgínia..." – ele a chamava pelo nome quando queria a provocar – "Você têm comigo o que não tem com o Potter!" Brincou divertidamente enquanto sussurrava no ouvido da ruiva._

_"Eu amo o Harry!" Retrucou sem controle enquanto encarava os olhos cinzas e em seguida procurando pelos lábios do Sonserino._

_"Forma estranha de ser devota a esse amor..." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de juntar seus lábios._

"Insônia Gina?" Parado a porta da cozinha ele a fitava curioso e intrigado enquanto em uma das mãos segurava um pergaminho.

"Interessa?" Indagou indiferente se refazendo do susto.

Ele deu de ombros, indo sentar-se à mesa da cozinha.

"Na verdade não... Apenas perguntei porque queria começar uma conversa..".

"Nós não mantemos conversas Draco... Apenas brigas!" Disse distraída enquanto sentava em frente a ele.

"Claro..." Completou indiferente.

Havia um silêncio constrangedor ali, ela sabia disso.

"O que é isso?" Perguntou ela ao reparar no pergaminho que Draco tinha nas mãos.

"O testamento... Do meu pai..." Respondeu sem emoção alguma, Gina se surpreendeu ela não esperava que ele fosse lhe responder.

"E o que ele lhe deixou? A coleção de artefatos das trevas? Um lugar garantido entre os comensais da morte restantes?"

Ela estava sendo insuportável, mas não havia maneiras de não ser insuportável com um Malfoy.

"Se eu quisesse Weasley..".- O loiro não gostava de falar sobre aquilo. – "Se eu tivesse atendido as suas expectativas..."

O olhar de ironia do resto dela se tornou confuso.

"O que você quer dizer com isso..."

"Nada que você já não saiba!" - Retrucou irritado. – "Nada que eu já não tivesse me prejudicado o suficiente para que o seu querido Potter continuasse vivo e matasse Voldemort." Ele cuspia as palavras para ela.

Gina sentiu seu rosto queimar de irritação. Harry apesar de tudo era especial para ela e não gostava que Draco o desmerecesse.

"Pois então saiba que eu não acredito em você! Não acredito que simplesmente foi capaz de renegar ao seu pai para se tornar um aliado de Dumbledore. Não acredito que foi capaz de largar o seu grandioso futuro para ser um verdadeiro nada!"

"Quer saber? Eu também não acredito..." Concluiu irado enquanto se levantava da mesa e saía da cozinha.

E ela se viu sozinha. Não que ela já não estivesse acostumada.

_Flashback._

_Ela chegou atrasada na sala. Draco já esperava sentado em sua poltrona em frente à lareira._

_"É amanhã..." Disse simplesmente e não foi preciso mais nada para que ela entendesse sobre o que ele queria falar._

_"Eu sei!" Respondeu enquanto o via se levantar, sem emoção alguma... Mas lá no fundo... Bem no fundo ela não esperava que ele fosse lhe dizer isto._

_"Então já sabe que é inevitável não é? Quero dizer... Sabe que não podemos mais nos ver..."Malfoy havia se aproximado dela e acariciava o rosto da ruiva de uma forma carinhosa, de uma forma que ele nunca havia feito._

_"Não que isso irá fazer alguma diferença na minha vida Draco!" Ela tentava parecer confiante, mas seu consciente lhe dizia que confiança era a última coisa que poderia sentir agora._

_"É..". – ele sorriu – "Não que isto faça alguma diferença na nossa vida!"_

"_Canalha, covarde"_ foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar assim que voltou para seu quarto antes de fechar os olhos e tentar dormir.

Ela acordou atrasada.

Malfoy já estava pronto sentado elegantemente na mesa da sala com o jornal nas mãos, uma xícara de chá na outra e um sorriso divertido nos lábios...

"Bom dia Weasley!"- Falou sarcástico e a ruiva se repudiou mil vezes por querer simplesmente o "Gina" da noite anterior – "Teve bons sonhos?" A olhou profundamente e ela sentiu aquela mesma sensação de que ele estivesse sabendo dos seus sonhos.

"Não interessa!" Resmungou ácida.

Ele riu...

"Você devia relaxar sabia?"- Indagou com um leve sorriso matreiro – "Não era assim na nossa época de escola..."

"Eu era uma idiota na nossa época de escola Malfoy!"- Retrucou soando estúpida – "Pois só uma idiota como eu para me relacionar com você!"

"Pois então você continua sendo uma idiota Virgínia! Afinal está casada comigo..."O loiro estava e sabia jogar com as palavras e isso era o que mais ela odiava nele.

"NÃO PORQUE EU QUERO!" - Ela explodiu – "Ninguém é masoquista suficiente a ponto de querer reviver tudo o que foi sua ruína no passado!" Murmurou num fio de voz.

Ele percebeu que uma lagrima teimava em cair dos olhos dela. Mas o que podia fazer? Abraça-la? Não... Ela mesma havia dito que não queria aproximações... E ele, bem ele tinha medo de abraça-la e não querer soltar mais... De não querer seguir em frente... De não traçar o que foi planejado... E desistir de tudo... Assim como da outra vez.

A porta foi aberta num estrondo. Gina se assustou rogando uma praga assim que derrubou o tinteiro em cima do relatório recém feito. É... Hoje não era o seu dia de sorte.

"Draco!" Soou uma voz fina e melodiosa.

Virgínia olhou subitamente para a entrada. Uma bela mulher estava parada ali e ela simplesmente não acreditou que tudo isso pudesse piorar...

O loiro sonserino deu um mínimo olhar entediado para a visitante sem se dar o trabalho de cumprimentar.

"Eu vim o mais rápido que pude assim que recebi a noticia!" – Ela parecia chorosa e caminhou até a mesa do Sonserino ignorando Gina por completo – "Você se casou? Como você pode fazer isso comigo... Com você... Com nós?"

A ruiva estreitou os olhos. O que aquela mulher pensava que era para entrar assim no seu escritório e agarrar em seu marido como se ele fosse apoio?

Malfoy revirou os olhos. Ele simplesmente não podia suportar mais essa...

"Pansy..." – Ele começou.

"O que foi que eu fiz errado hein? Diga-me! Eu sou muito gorda? Muito magra? Cor de cabelo errada?"

Por um momento ele idealizou Virgínia... Ela era simplesmente o que ele deseja... Mas tirando essas alucinações da cabeça responde!

"Pansy!... Pansy Por favor se levante!"- Disse enquanto tentava manter o auto controle e via a mulher se ajoelhar e Virgínia arregalar os olhos com um brilho estranho neles... Ciúme? – "Eu me casei porque quis... Entenda isso... Nós não temos e nunca tivemos nada!"

A morena apareceu ofendida... Muito ofendida.

"E posso saber quem é a sortuda?" Era óbvio o tom irônico na voz dela.

Gina se precipitou. Os olhos faiscando e sendo recebida pela mulher da mesma forma.

"Virgínia Weasley Malfoy...Muito prazer!" Respondeu notando o quanto soava estranho o sobrenome Malfoy...

Pansy ignorou a mão estendida da ruiva.

"Uma Weasley? Você se casou com uma Weasley?" – Ela estava incrédula – "Quer dizer que me trocou por uma Weasley pobretona?" Francamente Draco eu esperava mais de você..."

"Virgínia é minha mulher e exijo o respeito! Entendeu?" Indagou ele sério e a ruiva por um momento estranhou, a súbita defesa...

Parkinson engoliu em seco.

"Você ainda vai correr atrás de mim... E eu Draquinho... Não vou estar mais lá!"

"_Malditos!" _Foi à última coisa que disse antes de sair correndo do escritório.

Virgínia olhou com um semblante irritado para o loiro que parecia estar se divertindo.

"Sua "Amiguinha"?" Indagou tentando parecer desinteressada.

Continuou com seu sorriso divertido.

"Era..." – Ela desviou o olhar – "Ciúmes?"

Ela arregalou os olhos incrédula.

"Ciúmes de doninha Albina? Só se eu estivesse louca..." Exclamou sarcástica.

"Doninha Albina? Não penso... Mas talvez você estivesse com ciúmes desse loiro perfeito que por acaso é o seu marido..."

"Acredite... É um casamento de conveniência... E eu com certeza não estou com ciúmes..."Responde convicta, mas desvia o olhar.

"Então porque eu acho que está mentindo?" O loiro se aproximou perigosamente Gina caminhou para trás até estar impedida pela escrivaninha e Draco.

"Não estou mentindo..." Falou agora o olhando nos olhos.

"Quer saber um segredo?" –Ele havia a envolvido pela cintura e murmurava maliciosamente em seu ouvido- "Seus olhos a desmentem Virgínia!"

Draco levantou o queixo dela, lábios próximos se roçando por segundos... E quando estavam para se beijar a porta se abre.

**N/a: **HUAHUAHUAHUA... Eu sou mah! Podem falar eu sei... Mas esse cap. Saiu rápido naum eh? E teve um action entre eles... E pode ter certeza... Prox cap. Action total... hahahahaha….(finalmente neh?) Ah... e teve tbm aih a explicação do envolvimento que a Gina teve com Draco na época de escola... Ficou entendível? Bem aih as resposta das rewiews...

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy :**Menina que bom q vc gostou dos cap. 3 e 4... bem tah aih o cinco... eu axei q ficou bem melhor q os anteriores! Beijussss e rewiewsss!

**Carol Malfoy Potter : **Oie! Brigada pela Rewiew e podi ter certeza q agora vai ter mais action do que nunca... acredite! Bjoquinhasss...

**Lua Malfoy : **Podi deixar... vai demorar um pouquinho pra eles assumirem q c gostam... mas o action vai acontecer jah no prox cap.! Beijusss e comente!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Buaaa... eu naum consigo deixar o Draco muito malévolo... soh charmoso, sexy, arrogante (o basico) brigadinha pela rewiew continue comentando!

**Cris Malfoy : **Moxa espero que a briga agora tenha ficado mais entendível... sei lah! Eu sou uma poia meismo... naum consigo me expressar! Ninguém me entende nesse mundo! (Carol eh hora do Gardenal!)... Beijinhus linda! Rewiew!

**Lina Khane Athos: **Meu deus! Uma rewiew bomba! Socorrooooo! Primeiro eu! Hahahahaha... Q emoçãum a primeiro rewiew bomba a gente naum esqce... Há! Naum saiu em 3600 min. Mas eu axu q o cap. Saiu bem rápido neh? Beijussss... comente viu?

**Bela Malfoy: **viu a minha rewiew? Nossa... muito boa a sua fic... e mto obrigada pela sua rewiew tah? Continue comentando plissssss! Bjus!

**Miaka-ELA: **Eu tbm tive pena do Draco rena do nariz vermelho... Mmas A gina rindo dele foi mais forte q a minha pena... KKKKKKKK... beijaum... comente viu?

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Ah... os dados do cap. Um e dois foram tirados do filme Leis de atraçaum...e eu naum sei c saum verdadeiros... Mas valeu meismo pela sua rewiew... Beijaum e continue comentando!

**Laura Black Malfoy: **Q bom q vc gostou dessa coisa xexelenta de minha autoria… Sabe as vezes eu fico surtada e venho encher o saco dos meus pobres leitores com ISSO!ai ai;;;; sem comentários! Ah... e soh um pouquinho mais de curiosidade tah? Beijinhusss!

**Ana Bya Potter: **Vc pediu e eu atendo! Kkkkkkkkk... bem tah aih o quinto cap. Viu? Mto obrigada pela sua rewiew... espero que goste deste tbm... Beijusssss! Continue comentando!

AHHHHHHH! eu quero mandar um super hiper mega beijo para a minha beta! (ehhh... existem almas caridosas nesse mundo) Karine! t adoro!

Bem eu axu q por hj eh soh... Continue comentando viu? Eu naum sou nd sem vcs... (momento flufy) AHHHH... e aderi a campanha feita por mim mesma "FAÇA UMA AUTORA CARENTE FELIZ... DOE UM COMENTÁRIO!"...


	6. Talvez

**Cap. Seis. – Talvez... **

_Você sabia que cerca de cinco entre 10 casais que tiveram um relacionamento no passado voltam a ficar juntos depois de anos? Bem... Eu não sabia... E você não imagina o quanto era difícil para eu continuar na parcela dos cinco solitários_

A porta se abriu. Um pigarro mais à frente... Ok, dois pigarros...

"Fred? Jorge?" – Pergunta a ruiva descrente enquanto afastava Draco e reparava na cara de desapontamento do loiro.

"Atrapalho alguma coisa, maninha?" – Pergunta Jorge seguido de Fred que entrava no escritório sem cerimônias.

"Não!" – Disse entre um breve sorriso amarelo – "Na verdade Draco e eu estávamos apenas conversando!" – Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão ruim com desculpas...

"Conversando muito de perto imagino..." – Provocou Fred enquanto olhava para o loiro perigosamente –"Eu poderia jurar que ele conseguia contar quantas sardas você tem em sua bochecha..."

Gina corou. Draco a olhou maliciosamente.

"Mas... O que estão fazendo aqui? Tudo isso são saudades minhas?" – Indagou a ruiva enquanto tentava descontrair o local.

"Na verdade, maninha" – Jorge Weasley havia tomado partido – "Viemos conversar com _ele!" _–E apontou Draco com a cabeça.

A grifinória engoliu em seco. Draco continuou inabalável... Será que ele não tinha noção do perigo?

"Eu não penso que seria uma boa idéia deixá-los sozinhos..." Começou temerosa, Fred iria intervir, mas Draco foi mais rápido.

"Acredite, _querida_, já está mais do que na hora de eu conhecer meus adoráveis cunhados mais a fundo!" O sonserino parecia impassível, mas ele sabia o quanto a idéia de voltar para a casa todo remendado como da ultima vez não parecia tentadora.

Fred lançou um olhar assassino, Jorge deu um meio sorriso, Draco olhou para a ruiva tentando passar confiança, e tudo o que ela pode fazer foi ceder.

"Eu vou estar aqui na sala ao lado!" – Disse ela medindo as palavras. – "Qualquer coisa é só me chamar!" – E saiu fechando a porta num estrondo...

"Eu acho melhor falar logo o que querem, Weasley!" – Começou Draco – "Vocês realmente me atrapalharam!" – Completou com um leve sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Na verdade nós o impedimos de praticamente engolir a nossa irmã em pleno escritório..."

"Eu tenho certeza que não a escutei reclamar em momento algum..." – Provocou sarcástico.

"Ora seu..." – Fred fez menção de pular no pescoço do loiro, mas Jorge o segurou murmurando alguma coisa como _"Não esqueça do planejado_" para ele.

"Na verdade, Malfoy, nós viemos até aqui para lhe dar uma chance de não sair machucado toda vez que encontrar um Weasley pelo caminho..."

Draco revirou os olhos. A simples lembrança da briga ainda estava muito vivida em sua mente.

Fred concordou com a cabeça;

"Ok! O que eu deveria fazer para salvar a minha pele?"

Jorge deu um sorriso matreiro.

"Todos nós sabemos Malfoy" – Ele se aproximava junto de Fred – "Que você tem grandes e famosos contatos..."

O loiro sabia que não gostaria nada do rumo daquela conversa...

"Exatamente por isso..." – Continuou Fred –"... Estamos aptos a lhe aceitar como sócio da nossa loja caso você se interesse em faze-la crescer... Mas é lógico que você irá se interessar... Afinal é a sua pele de doninha Albina que está em jogo!"

"E o que aconteceria caso eu não aceitasse?" – Pergunta o loiro irônico.

"Você quer se arriscar? Acredite... É melhor não cogitar essa hipótese..."

"Além do mais... O serviço é simples... Terá apenas de nos arranjar um patrocinador e supervisiona-lo de perto..."

O loiro pareceu ponderar por um momento...

"E quanto eu ganho nisso?" – Perguntou.

"10 dos lucros..." – Comentou Jorge distraído.

"Quero 20!" – Falou Malfoy com um sorriso malicioso.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

"Ok... 20!" – Falou Fred enquanto estendia a mão, limpando-a logo em seguida, como se o sonserino tivesse alguma espécie de doença...

"20!" – Respondeu o outro.

Silêncio. Jorge se dirigia para a porta, mas Fred Weasley se detém.

"Não faça me irmã sofrer, Doninha... Ou então você irá se arrepender do dia em que sua mãe lhe fez nascer..." – Falou num aviso e se virou novamente, saindo da sala.

Nem se quisesse a faria sofrer... Estava em seu sangue, Gina inconscientemente vinha tomando mais espaço do que desejava em seus pensamentos... Penetrando na sua pele por meio de cheiros, gostos, e atitudes que ele não podia lutar contra... Ela estava se tornando um vício... O seu vício...

Outra noite mal dormida.

Estava começando a pegar raiva de Malfoy por ele estar a habitar seus pensamentos dessa forma. Era realmente um desgraçado já que além de prejudicá-la em vida também queria a prejudicar em sonhos.

Um muxoxo cansado. Sem pensar duas vezes levanta-se da cama alcançando a porta e a abrindo com um ruído. Fez uma cara de desagrado, se ele acordasse com o barulho com certeza saberia o motivo da sua insônia... Ele sempre sabia...

Estava pronta para pegar o caminho da sala quando se deparou com a porta do quarto do Sonserino entre aberta... Ela deveria ter passado sem delongas, ou quem sabe voltado para o seu quarto e tentado dormir... Mas não... Aquela maldita curiosidade estava a matando.

Pôs a cabeça para o lado de dentro. Não havia ninguém no quarto. Apenas uma grande caixa em cima da cama. Uma nítida vozinha lhe dizia que era muito feio mexer nas coisas dos outros... Mas... Ele não estava ali, estava?

Abriu ainda mais a porta pegando a caixa. Eram lembranças... Algumas lembranças valiosas... Fotos de sua mãe, recordações de Hogwarts, seu distintivo de monitor... Coisas de que ele tinha orgulho...

Estava prestes a recolocar a caixa no local certo e sair do quarto quando sentiu seu coração parar... Entre as coisas algo mais se sobressaía, era uma pulseira... Delicada, de ouro branco, com pingentes de estrela.

E ela se lembrava muito bem...

_Flashback._

"_Então já sabe que é inevitável não é? Quero dizer... Sabe que não podemos mais nos ver..." Malfoy havia se aproximado dela e acariciava o rosto da ruiva de uma forma carinhosa, de uma forma que ele nunca havia feito._

"_Não que isso irá fazer alguma diferença na minha vida, Draco!" – Ela tentava parecer confiante, mas seu consciente lhe dizia que confiança era a última coisa que poderia sentir agora._

"_É..". – ele sorriu – "Não que isto faça alguma diferença nas nossas vidas!"_

_Ela retribuiu o sorriso. Então erguendo o pulso retira uma brilhante pulseira de estrelas em ouro branco._

"_Tome!" – Falou num fio de voz enquanto colocava a pulseira na palma da mão dele e a fechava firmemente – "É para você... Não que isso importe alguma coisa! Mas era a minha favorita..". – Ela falava para si mesma como se tentasse explicar o porque de tudo aquilo – "E bem... Eu acho que talvez você quisesse se lembrar de mim... Um pouco ou quem sabe por segundos..." Desviou o olhar assim que percebeu que ele reparara que ela derramava uma lagrima._

Talvez ela fosse uma boa lembrança na vida dele também.

"Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou, Weasley, que é feio mexer nas coisas dos outros?"

Virgínia tomou um susto, guardando a pulseira imediatamente. Draco estava parado na porta do seu banheiro apenas enrolado em uma toalha, com um sorriso muito irônico no rosto.

"Na verdade eu estava... Eu estava..." – Demorou o seu olhar ao perceber o corpo dele, as formas, o jeito... Tudo em Draco Malfoy parecia ser aprimorado... Tudo em Draco Malfoy parecia ser perfeito...

"Me esperando?" – Completou divertido ajudando-a com as palavras.

"Com certeza não!" – Negou categórica enquanto sentia o rubor invadir a sua face.

"Desculpe..." – Estava sarcástico – "Mas não era o que parecia!" –Completou enquanto caminhava para sentar ao lado dela na cama.

Gina sentiu o silêncio incômodo. Draco apenas enxugava os cabelos com outra toalha, totalmente alheio a ela. Olhou novamente para a pulseira dentro da caixa... Ela precisava perguntar, ela tinha que perguntar... Era uma necessidade quase sobre-humana saber o porquê dele ainda guardar a pulseirinha depois de tudo.

"Por quê?" – Ela perguntou num murmúrio.

O loiro se virou para ela sem entender.

"Porque você ainda guarda isto?" – Indagou um pouco mais forte, mas estava abalada e só ela sabia o quanto se mostrar fraca numa hora como essas poderia ser seu fim.

Malfoy não esperava por aquela pergunta...

"Não sei..." – Comentou vago – "...Talvez porque eu queira... Talvez porque eu preciso..."

Ela o fitou com seus enormes olhos castanhos... Precisa? Desde quando ele precisava de qualquer coisa que viesse de uma Weasley?

"Talvez..." – Ela começou incerta – "Talvez porque você se importa?" – Uma enorme esperança começando a crescer dentro do peito.

"Talvez por que eu esteja louco..."

Ela suspirou pesadamente. Ele não iria falar, ele nunca falaria, não é? Levantou-se determinada a sair do quarto e esquecer aquela conversa absurda.

"Talvez..." – Ele começou e ela se deteve a caminho da porta – "Talvez porque você ainda esteja impregnada em mim, talvez porque ainda esteja habitando meus sonhos, talvez porque você seja o meu vício mais maldito, Weasley... E eu tentei prendê-la guardando um pedaço seu..."

Gina se virou. Os olhos arregalados...

"Isso significa que você me ama?" – Perguntou enquanto prendia a respiração e sentia seu coração pular.

Um silêncio... E aquele silêncio a destruía...

"Não..." – Respondeu o Sonserino – "Isso significa que eu ainda preciso de você!"

Antes se ele não tivesse falado nada. Por que tudo havia de ser tão difícil? Mas... Ela não poderia simplesmente dar meia volta e voltar para seu quarto... Nenhuma alternativa parecia mais cruel do que esta... E tudo o que ela poderia fazer era atender os apelos dele.

"Talvez eu não me importe mais com as minhas próprias convicções, Malfoy..." – Respondeu debilmente enquanto o via se aproximar.

E então um encontro de lábios.

Um encontro de corpos. Quem sabe um encontro de vidas? Ele era para ela algo mais do que um vício Maldito... Ela era para ele um vício, por que Malfoys não se apaixonam... Não são capazes de amar... Apenas se viciam, por pouca ou longa data... Não é?

E nada pareceu tão certo quando Virgínia sentiu as mãos dele a livrando da camisola, e nada pareceu tão certo quando ele a deitou na cama, e nada pareceu tão certo quando sentiram seus corpos novamente sem roupa alguma, nada nunca foi e nem seria tão certo quanto aquele momento.

Tão ironicamente certo.

_Flashback..._

"_Tome!" – Falou num fio de voz enquanto colocava a pulseira na palma da mão dele e a fechava firmemente – "É para você... Não que isso importe alguma coisa! Mas era a minha favorita..." – Ela falava para si mesma como se tentasse explicar o porquê de tudo aquilo – "E bem... Eu acho que talvez você quisesse se lembrar de mim... Um pouco... Ou quem sabe por segundos..." Desviou o olhar assim que percebeu que ele reparara que ela derramava uma lagrima._

_Ele a olhava sem saber o que dizer. Ela chorava... Ela chorava por ele... E mesmo sabendo que o que tinham não era nada promissor, mesmo assim era um relacionamento... E as pessoas se entristecem quando relacionamentos acabam... _

_Ela tinha esse poder sobre ele... Ela conseguia faze-lo ver atrás da usual mascara de sentimentos que ele costumava colocar... Ela conseguia faze-lo desabafar seus problemas... Ela conseguia provoca-lo de uma maneira que mulher nenhuma jamais conseguiu, ela o tirava do sério, Ela ria dele, Ela o magoava. E ela conseguia o fazer rir... Simplesmente rir..._

"_Eu preciso voltar!" – Exclamou Virgínia depois de um tempo de silêncio constrangedor. – "Harry está me esperando! Ele acha que fui até a biblioteca..."_

_Draco apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A indiferença em suas feições. E isso a machucou..._

"_É realmente melhor que vá..". – Completou sério. Evitando olhá-la, porque sabia que se a olhasse tudo estaria perdido..._

_A garota soltou um muxoxo cansado. Arrasado..._

"_Ok... Adeus Draco..."_

_Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder. E naquele exato momento percebeu que uma Weasley poderia ser a solução e a ruína de tudo o que lhe foi ensinado para ser certo..._

**N/a: **Novamente aqui... Eh gente... Eu axu q vcs naum vaum fikr livres de mim...Bem tah aih o cap. Seis...Espero q gostem (ok... tah difícil neh?) E comentem... POR FAVOR COMENTEM! Kkkkkkk... eu sei q demorei um pokinho... tava viajando... Fui pro Rio Grande do Sul... Pelotas a minha cidade! Ahhh... como eu amo o Rio Grandeee! Mas Curitiba tbm eh bom... E agora as respostas das rewies...

Mas primeiro...

EU QUERO MANDAR UM SUPER BEIJO PARA MINHA BETA FOFONILDAAAA! ELA BETOU ESSE CAP. SUPER RÁPIDO! TI ADORO LINDUXAAA!

Voltando...

**Miaka –ELA: **Guriah! Q bom q vc gostou do cap. Cinco... tah aih o seis para sua total decepçãum... (faze o q? eu estava sendo pressionada! Me ameaçaram de morteee... socorrro!) Ahhhh! As frases são os frutos da minha fértil surtada imaginaçãum,... nada q eu chá de cogumelo naum faça... (brinxsss)

**Ana Bya Potter : **Q bom q vc adora a fic!E a autora dela tbmmm... eu tbm ti adoro viu guriah? Kkkkk...bem esse cap. Naum saiu taum rap... minha lerdeza mental eh complicadaaa! Bejoquinhasss! REWIEW!

**Sacerdotisa Genti : **Pois eh... Td soh acontece na ficçaum... Mas eu ainda espero o meu príncipe Draco Malfoy xegando pra me buscar de vassoura e com o bolso lotado de galeozinhus dourados...(ainda bem que to sentada!) Beijussss!

**Mione G. Potter Rj: **fofonildaaa! Vc merece um prêmio... adoro suas rewiews... E sempre me elogiaaa! Mto obrigada viu? Coontinue comentando... Aceito sugestões... cartas bombas... e etc... Beijinhusss!

**PatyAnjinha Malfoy Potter: **Brigadinha pela rewiew! Continue comentando... PLISSSSS! Beijossss

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Podi dexa q vou ler a sua fic! E ah...obrigada por dizer q eu escrevo beim... saum pessoas como vc q me deixaum motivada... (além do meu companheirissimo chá de cogumelo... Lógico)... Rewiewwww! T adoro! Beijinhusss...

**Lullaby Night: **Brigadinhaaaa! Espero poder te surprender mais tah? T adoro! Bjinhuss!

**Mystica Black: **Fofonildaaa! Brigadaum pela rewieww! Aih tah mais uma parte do action... Serah q eles c entendem agora? Faça suas apostasss...kkkkk... bjus!

**Isa Potter: **Brigadaum pela rewiew…. O lance deles ter c casado bêbados eh do filme leis de atraçaum... Euu recomendo... ele eh mto bom viu? T adoro! Beijus!

**Lua Malfoy: **Flashbacks foi num momento total de surto... eu estava pensado numa maneira de fazer vcs entenderem o envolvimento Draco e Gina... daih saiu isso! Comentaaaa! Beijusssss!

**Carol Malfoy Potter : **Brigada pela rewiew... tah aih o cap. Seis... espero q goste tah? O action tah começando a surgir... mas jah dah pra ter uma boa idéia do q tah vindo neh? Beijihusss!

Naum esqçaum de comentar! Naum sou nd sem vcsssss!


	7. Novamente

**Cap. Sete. Novamente**

_Você pode guardar um segredo? Malfoy está me deixando louca... Poucas pessoas conseguem resistir a ele... E eu não estou tendo sucesso nas minhas tentativas... E o nosso relacionamento? É conflituoso, duvidoso, sofrido...E quanto mais eu luto contra, mais eu vejo que não posso resistir..._

Um erro. Foi a primeira definição que Gina pôde encontrar assim que abriu os olhos e não se encontrou em seu quarto.

Quem sabe, mais um erro? Soltou um muxoxo... Draco não estava na cama, o que era ótimo, pelo menos a pouparia por cinco minutos da inevitável conversa que teriam em breve.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, saindo do aposento e indo até seu quarto. Ela não conseguia encará-lo... Não conseguia ter que olhá-lo sabendo que ele precisava dela... Sabendo que ela o _amava_...

Consegue perceber o contraste de emoções? Consegue perceber o contraste de sentimentos?

E como tudo começou? Em Hogwarts... Com encontros às escondidas, com relacionamentos sem futuro... Um típico jogo Sonserino em que se viu como peça... E quando quis desistir percebeu que já havia se envolvido demais... E seu pior defeito foi exatamente ter sido capaz de se envolver demais.

Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos por batidas na porta. Deu um longo suspiro enquanto a abria, revelando o motivo de tanto desconforto.

"O que quer, Draco?" – Perguntou cansada.

"É assim que trata seu marido após dormir com ele?" – Perguntou irônico, e ela teve ímpetos de enfiar a mão naquela fuça branquela.

"E o que você esperava que eu fizesse?" – Respondeu com outra pergunta – "Foi um erro... Mais um erro!" – Acrescentou assim que percebeu que ele ia falar alguma coisa – "E eu estou cansada de errar... Cansada de querer o que eu não posso conseguir..." – Completou em murmúrio.

"Eu não posso lhe dar o que você procura Virgínia" – ele estava a machucando, ele estava se machucando... Mas havia certas coisas que deveriam ser ditas... – "Eu não sou o seu querido Pottinho...Não tenho uma cicatriz estúpida na minha testa, não sou um exemplo de honra, coragem ou um ídolo que todos gostariam de seguir... Eu sou um perigo... Para você e para mim mesmo!"

Ela derramou uma lágrima. Não se importou com o que ele poderia pensar ao vê-la chorar daquele jeito. Ela estava se tornando frágil... Ele a havia deixado daquela forma. E era simplesmente incrível como um Malfoy e uma Weasley poderiam complicar até mesmo as coisas mais simples...

"Eu não esperava que você fosse! Eu nunca QUIS que você fosse... Não foi por uma cicatriz que eu me envolvi com você! Não foi por um exemplo de honra, coragem, ou seja, lá o que for que eu dormi com você! Foi por simplesmente você ser esse perigo que eu me apaixonei... Foi por simplesmente você ser esse descuido meu que eu não te tiro da cabeça desde a ultima vez que nos vimos naquela sala de Hogwarts..."

"E o que você quer que eu faça?" – Ele estava desesperado – "Que eu fale que te amo? Desculpe Weasley, mas não consigo... Eu não posso... Malfoys não amam... Meu pai não ama, minha família inteira nunca amou... Porque comigo seria diferente? Não consigo... Nós podemos ser felizes por um ano, é só você querer... É só você pedir..."

"E depois disso?" – Ela perguntou engolindo as lagrimas e assustada pelo súbito desespero de Draco – "Você vai me abandonar novamente... Como fez da última vez... E eu vou ser obrigada a te odiar mais do que eu realmente posso... Vou ser obrigada a esconder novamente tudo dentro de mim, simplesmente porque você não foi capaz de ser corajoso e enfrentar seus sentimentos..."

"É pra ser assim..." – argumentou num meio sorriso nervoso, o que Gina tomou quase como um estado de loucura – "Malfoys não se misturam com Weasleys... Malfoys não podem ter seu sangue manchado por filhos Weasleys... Eu não posso ficar com você pequena... – falou enquanto se aproximava e alisava a bochecha corada da ruiva – Eu não posso... Nunca foi e nunca será dessa maneira... Então porque simplesmente não aproveita? Porque simplesmente não se entrega nesse tempo em que estamos juntos?"

Ela o olhou. Os belos olhos castanhos chocolate lotados de profunda magoa e ressentimento.

"Eu não quero isso pra mim! Eu não quero as poucas migalhas que você quer me oferecer..."

E aquilo o machucou. Mas o que mais o machucava era saber que não poderia tê-la novamente... Então, juntando toda a força que ainda tinha, a empurrou contra o batente da porta, forçando o seu corpo contra o dela, perto demais para deixá-la pensar com coerência...

"Eu preciso de você Virgínia!" – Ele falou, procurando os lábios dela numa tentativa frustrada de transmitir toda a aflição que estava sentindo no momento. – "Eu preciso de você!" – Repetiu enquanto roçava seus lábios nos dela de forma desconcertante.

Ela fechou os olhos, recebendo o beijo quente e sensual... Um beijo que doía, um beijo que machucava... Exatamente o que sentiam naquele momento.

Gina recobrou a consciência o empurrando. Lagrimas nos olhos... O rosto corado, uma mágoa e determinação estampadas em seus belos olhos castanhos...

"Desculpe... Mas não é o suficiente!" – Falou gélida, se afastando sem deixar chance para Draco encosta-la e fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

_Flashback._

_- O que faz aqui? – Perguntou incrédula._

_"Realmente interessa Weasley?" – Perguntou irônico enquanto a via caminhar pela sala e sentar-se em uma poltrona em frente à lareira._

_Ela deu de ombros._

_"Na verdade não... Nada em você nunca me importou!" – Retrucou parecendo indiferente. _

_"Na verdade eu vim lhe ver... E eu realmente sei que você se importa!" – Completou malicioso enquanto caminhava até ela, alcançando a nuca da ruiva e afastando os cabelos cacheados enquanto podia livremente passear com os lábios pela pele alva._

_"Eu pensei que o termo "encontro" havia sido totalmente esquecido do nosso vocabulário, naquele exato dia em que você anunciou essa maldita marca em seu braço..." – Respondeu ríspida tentando esconder todo o sentimento que queria se libertar e gritar em todas as mínimas partículas de seu corpo._

_Ele riu._

_"Teoricamente sim... Mas você deveria saber que não sou ligado a regras ou convenções!"_

E naquele dia ela se despediu. Alguém tinha de ter o bom senso de parar com aquela tortura... Porque aquilo era uma tortura, os beijos, as palavras, as ofensas, o descaso... Era muito surreal, muito impossível... E o impossível quando se torna real é muito mais do que o complicado virando o fácil.

Mas naquele dia, ele também se despediu... Não dela... Mas dele mesmo, e de tudo o que lhe foi ensinado para ser certo e verdadeiro, de tudo o que lhe foi ensinado para ser traçado... Ela lhe mostrou isso e o mínimo que podia fazer era protegê-la...

Ele estava sentado elegantemente na poltrona da sala. Os dedos batendo impacientemente contra o braço de veludo verde da cadeira, os olhos sem focos e distantes... Fazia quatro dias que apenas bom dia e boa noite eram pronunciados entre os dois, e talvez hoje, tudo isso pudesse mudar...

Levantou-se, pegando o terno de smooker e o colocando, foi até a janela e olhou, sem realmente ver o imenso jardim lá fora. Sentia-se como uma criança em uma noite de Natal... Não pelo coquetel do ministério, já que estes eram entediantes e cansativos (além das peruas cafonas), mas por _ela_... Qualquer mínimo momento em que ele podia contemplar da companhia de Gina como sua mulher era simplesmente animador...

'Estou pronta!" Murmurou uma voz mais atrás, temerosa pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

Ele se virou para então visualizá-la...

Simplesmente perfeita.

Um belo vestido vermelho pálido estava em seu corpo. Um decote em V nas costas valorizava a sensualidade simples da ruiva, além de uma leve e insinuante fenda ao lado do vestido. Os cabelos cacheados estavam presos em um coque frouxo, nos olhos uma sombra clara e nos lábios batom vermelho.

"Você está linda!" – Murmurou abobado enquanto a via dar uma volta em torno de si mesma.

Ela sorriu. Sorriu pela primeira vez em dias...

"Você também está muito elegante!" – Murmurou corada.

Draco ofereceu o braço que Gina aceitou ainda temerosa. Ele se viu pensando em quanto ela ficava bonita quando se mostrava indefesa.

"Vamos?" – Ela perguntou, evitando o clima constrangedor.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, precipitando-se até a porta e, ao abri-la, dando de cara com um par de cabelos ruivos idênticos.

"Estamos prontos!" – Fred Weasley entrava na casa sem cerimônias.

"Já vocês parecem que realmente gostam de demorar, não é?" – Continuou Jorge – "A propósito, você está muito bonita maninha..."

Gina olhou para Draco sem entender. O loiro apenas soltou um muxoxo cansado do tipo "é uma longa história".

"O que estão fazendo aqui?" – Perguntou ela, sem conter a curiosidade.

Fred olhou para Draco com interesse.

"Você não contou para ela, doninha?"

Malfoy deu de ombros.

"Virgínia e eu estamos tendo pequenos conflitos familiares... Acabei me esquecendo!" – Respondeu simplesmente.

"Tudo bem eu conto..." – Precipitou-se Fred – "O seu querido marido, maninha, agora é o nosso mais novo sócio nas Gemialidades Weasley..."

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha completamente surpresa.

"E o que te fez aceitar Draco?" – Ela perguntou.

"A segurança da sua pele de doninha e... É claro! A grande amizade que nós nutrimos um pelo outro há anos!" – Respondeu Jorge sarcástico.

A ruiva meneou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tudo bem! Mas porque vão à festa conosco?"

"Negócios... Apenas negócios!" – Finalizou Draco enquanto puxava Virgínia pelo braço para fora da casa sendo seguida pelos gêmeos.

"Malfoy deveria saber que é muito perigoso deixar uma bela ruiva sozinha nessa festa!" – Falou uma voz conhecida, fazendo-a se assustar.

"Harry?" – Murmurou ela, encarando os olhos verdes.

"O próprio..." – Respondeu com um sorriso amigável – "Se fosse em outros tempos você estaria mais do que feliz por me ver..."

"Sim... Em outros tempos!" - Ela murmurou vagamente, e então abriu um sorriso, mas um sorriso que não chegou a iluminar seus olhos.

"Sabe...Umas das coisas pelas quais eu mais me vanglorio é por saber que te conheço melhor do que ninguém... É por saber reconhecer quando você está triste..."

Outro daqueles sorrisos.

"Eu..." – começou incerta, ela nunca pensara que algum dia iria desabafar sobre sua vida amorosa com Harry – "Eu briguei com Draco!"

O homem de olhos verdes riu. Ironicamente...

"Ele não é para você Gina! Malfoy não sabe dar valor ao tesouro mais precioso que porventura venha a ter..."

Ela o olhou secamente.

"E por acaso você, Potter, sabe dar valor?" – Os olhos castanhos estavam irônicos –" É realmente muito engraçado alguém que diz amar tanto uma pessoa aparecer num restaurante junto de duas garotas!"

Harry continuou inabalável.

"Eu realmente te amo Virgínia... E você quer um exemplo disso?" – Perguntou. Sua voz começava a ficar abafada, o que indicava que ele estava tendo problemas em continuar – "Eu suportei todos os seus encontros com Malfoy na nossa época de escola... Eu suportei todas as suas ausências, eu suportei todas as suas desculpas... Simplesmente pelo fato de te amar, e viver na esperança de um dia você me notar mais do que o seu capacho..."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Você... Você..."

"Se eu sabia?" – Ele estava irônico – "É lógico que eu sabia... Mas não pense que me fez de bobo por muito tempo... Eu também me diverti muito com Lilá e Parvati... Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer, não é mesmo?"

Ela engoliu em seco. Harry avançou fazendo Gina recuar.

"Mas mesmo assim... Eu continuo a te amar Virgínia... Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso... Afinal nós não mandamos no coração... Então porque você não pára de lutar e fica comigo?"

A ruiva meneou a cabeça negativamente, assim que percebeu que o moreno tinha intenções de beija-la.

"Não Harry..." – falou convicta – "Eu não quero!"

"E o que você quer?" – Potter estava sendo duro, estava sendo ríspido – "Vai esperar eternamente por Malfoy? Esperar que ele mude o seu jeito? Esperar que ele finalmente lhe diga que te ama? Sinto lhe dizer minha querida... Mas ele só está lhe usando! Como da outra vez!" – Disse, cuspindo as palavras com raiva na cara dela.

Gina não podia mais fugir, estava encurralada entre Harry e a mesa do ponche, e o mais incrível disso tudo era que ninguém parecia perceber o que estava acontecendo... Certo, quase ninguém...

"Virgínia, onde estava?" Perguntou uma voz fria e arrastada mais à frente, que fez o coração da ruiva pular de alegria.

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso.

"Eu vim pegar um ponche, Harry me encontrou... Estávamos apenas conversando!" – Completou, enquanto via seu marido escorregar a mão pela sua cintura e puxa-la de encontro seu corpo, numa tentativa de prende-la perto de si.

"Creio que o Potter não irá se importar se eu roubar a MINHA esposa por segundos...' – Falou gélido, enquanto puxava Virgínia pelo salão até a varanda sem esperar pela resposta do moreno.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" - Ela perguntou incrédula e de repente toda a gratidão que sentiu evaporou, assim que ele a soltou indo fechar a porta que dava para o salão logo atrás de si.

"Quer dizer que nem ao menos se separou de mim e já está garantindo o Potter?" – Indagou irônico, a íris em um cinza chumbo indicando toda a raiva enrustida no momento.

Ela bufou nervosa.

"Eu não estava garantindo o Potter!" – Ela exclamou –" E mesmo se eu estivesse, o que você tem a ver com isso? Nós nem casados de verdade estamos!"

"Eu disse que poderíamos ser bons um para o outro durante um ano..." – Argumentou, ainda sem controle.

"E eu já lhe disse que isso não é suficiente!" – Gritou nervosa.

Malfoy chutou uma pilastra de madeira que segurava um vaso, fazendo a peça cair no chão e quebrar assustando Gina.

"Droga, Weasley!" – Berrou Draco, então caminhou até a ruiva pegando-a pelos ombros e trazendo-a para junto de si num abraço apertado e sofrido.

Gina fechou os olhos sentindo o perfume dele. Aquele mesmo cheiro que sempre a inebriou... Fechou os olhos sentindo seus corpos juntos... Tão pressionados, tão intensos. Draco a prendeu em seus braços sem querer soltá-la... Mas ele ainda não havia dito que a amava, e as palavras de Harry ainda martelavam na cabeça de Gina.

Malfoy levantou o queixo dela, então, sem esperar, a beijou. Beijou de forma quente sentindo-a corresponder na mesma intensidade, sentindo suas línguas se encontrarem se acariciando de forma sensual, de forma incomparável...

E quando se soltaram ele pôde perceber que ela chorava, que ela sentia...

"Eu quero o divórcio!" – Virgínia falou num fio de voz, enquanto se desvencilhava de um Draco atônito.

A porta da varanda se abriu num estrondo. Fred e Jorge estavam parados com sorrisos nos lábios.

"Até que enfim lhe encontramos, Malfoy... O velho Sr. Smith está nos esperando para fechar o negócio da publicidade da loja!" – Falou Fred.

Virgínia não disse nada. Apenas olhou para o chão escondendo as lágrimas e então saiu.

"Eu disse alguma coisa que a magoou?" - Perguntou Fred num murmúrio para Jorge que ainda tentava entender a cena.

SIMMMM! Pode falar! Eu sou mto sacana! Quase um mês não eh? Mas vou ter que ser sincera... Naum pude postar antes... Fiquei de recuperação em Física! (sim a maldita física!) E tive que fikr de molho estudando! Faze o que...

Recebi e-mails assassinos! Genti eu sou muito nova pra ter o meu pescoçinho marcado por aih! E vou avisando! Queroooo mtas rewiewsss! Se naum eu vou separar o Draco e a Gina, faze ela c casar com o Harry e ter meia dúzia de ruivinhos de olhos verdess! (Eu sei... Isso eh mta maldade! Naum pude negar as minhas tendências masoquistas!)

Bem... Aih tah as respostas das rewiews, e-mails, cartas bombas, ameaças de morte..

**Dessinha McGuiller: **Mtoooo obrigada pelos e-mails viu? Agora vc pode comentar aqui meismo no fan-fiction sem ser cadastrada! Obrigadinha pelos elogiosss! E rewiewssss pleaseee!

**Nathoca Malfoy: **Valeu meismo! Adorei o seu comentario!Vvc naum sabe o quanto fiquei feliz por saber que você gostou do cap. Foi o máximo de romantismo que eu consegui tirar de um Draco como ele... Genti sem criatividade eh fodaa! Beijinhusssss COMENTE POR FAVORRRR!

**Paulinha Malfoy: **Magnífica? Ahhhhhh... vc acabou de ganhar um doceeee! Obrigada pelos elogiosss... espero que continue comentandooo! BEIJINHUSSSS

**Sacerdotisa Genti: **Xim... Eu amo o Fred e o Jorge! Tinha que coloca-los na fic mais um pouco... Eles combram um cachê muito caro, não dava pra deixa-los em apenas uma cenaaa!KKKKK! brigadinha... Beijus e continue comentando!

**Miaka: **Nossa! Naum se estresse! O Fred e o Jorge prometeram que vaum ser mais comportadosss... E mais bonzinhus tbm! Brigadinha pelo coment! E que bom q vc gostou do cap! Bem tah aih o novo... COMENTE POR FAVORRRR! Beijussss!

**Milinha: **Q bom q vc voltou! Eu realmente senti faltas suassss... Bem tah aih o cap. Sete! Espero que goste... Foi o máximo que uma mente nada criativa como a minha pode escrever... REWIEWSSSSS! Bjusss!

**Clara Lupim: **Não... eu não desisto da minha ficc!KKKKK... vcs saum obrigados a aturar a tortura que eu escrevo!E aih? O Harry está bem ciumento nesse cap. Naum estah? Brigadinhaaa! Beijusss e comente viu?

**Thai: **Aih tem mais uns flashbacks pra vc! Espero que goste... Brigada pelo coment saum pessoas como vc que me motiva escrever! Beijus e comente!

**Mystica Black: **Ixi... Eles naum se entenderam! Algo me diz que esse relacionamento ainda dah algum pano pra manga! Brigada pela rewiew e continue comentando tah? Beijusss!

**Pekena Malfoy: **Valeu pelo coment! E obrigada pelos elogiosss! Continue comentando! Faça uma autora feliz por favor! Beijusss!

**Sabrina Bridkalview: **Vício? Kkkkkkk... eu tbm sou viciada pelo seus comentários... E como todo viciado! POR FAVORRRR COMENTEEE! Beijussss!

**Chi Dieh: **kkk…. Brigada pela rewiew! Serioww... realmente eh mto difícil escrever uma fic sem trasnformar o Draco em outro... E com certeza, Harry merece mtosssss chifress!(eu naum gosto dele, meu gênero naum eh o menino bonzinho!) Beijus e comente tah?

**Anna Christie: **Brigada pela rewiew! E a ideia... bem foi um pouco minha e um pouco do filme com o mesmo nome da fic! Continue comentando! Beijusss!

**Carol Malfoy Potter: **Q bom q vc eh paixonada pela fic! E eu sou apaixonada por rewiewsss! Por favor comente! Beijinhus fofaa!

**Manu Black: **Brigada pelo conselho! Eh q essa eh a minha primeira fic... entaum axo q eh noraml ter alguns errinhusss! Adorei o comentário! Beijusss e rewiewss!

**Lua Malfoy: **Aih estah o mais... naum sei c atende as espectativass... mas foi máximo q saiu da minha cachola desnaturada! Beijusss e comente!

**Kelly Codell: **Eu tbm sou louca por porres! O único problema eh a ressaca na manhã seguinte neh? Obrigada pelos elogioss! Continue mandando rewiewss! Beijusss!

**Lullaby Night: **Bem tah aih o cap. Sete…Eu escutei a musica que vc disse… Eh realmente Linda e perfeita para esses dois! Ainda escrevo uma fic com ela!(isso se a minha mente perturbada permitir!) Brigadinhaaaa, rewiewssss e bjoks!

**Joana: **Naum foi preciso escrever mais nada! Brigada! Beijussss e rewiew tah?

**Mione.G. Potter Rj: **Andei pensando e resolvi destinar o ilustríssimo e xiquérrimo apelido de fofonilda para vc! Vc merece FOFONILDAAA! Kkkkkkkkk... brigada pela rewiew... tah aih o cap sete! Espero que goste... Uns barraquinhos de vez em quando vai bem! Beijusssssss!

EU PRECISO DE REWIEWSSS! ME VICIEI! E ISSO EH UM AVISO... QUERO MTASSSS REWIEWSSSS SE NAUM EU APAGO ESSA FIC, SUMO DO MAPA E VOU ME ISOLAR NAS MONTANHAS DO NEPAL! KKKKKKKK (risada malvada)...

BEIJUSS...

Ahhhh... mais uma coisinha... a fic tah acabando... ela ainda tem mais dois cap. E um epílogo... porque eu amo epilogosss!


	8. Cap Extra Pela visão de Draco

**Cap. Extra. Pela visão de Draco...**

_O que ela esperava que eu fizesse? Eu nunca fui acostumado a amar as pessoas, nunca fui acostumado a me importar com elas... E quando você se descobre pela primeira vez apaixonado a tendência é se afastar e ter medo..._

_Ok... Eu sou um Malfoy, não tenho medo desses sentimentos bobos, pois medo é para os fracos... Afinal não tive medo quando decidi contar a posição de todos os comensais para o lado da luz, não tive medo porque eu pensava simples e justamente na proteção dela..._

_E eu ainda penso nisso. Eu ainda penso na sua proteção. Por isso estou me afastando... Como eu disse, eu sou um perigo, um perigo para os outros, para ela e para mim mesmo. Apenas quero que ela seja feliz... E sei que felicidade não vai ser uma palavra constante no nosso vocabulário se por acaso voltarmos a ficar juntos... _

_Acredito que essa seja a maior prova de amor que eu possa dar a ela... Deixar o caminho livre, pois eu sei que tudo o que ela menos precisa agora é de um Malfoy conturbado..._

_E eu de dois Weasleys que não me deixam pensar direito._

"Sabe doninha..." – Jorge Weasley estava sentado no sofá enquanto começava seriamente – "Eu nunca pensei que te diria isso, mas você está fazendo falta para a minha irmã!"

Draco levantou os olhos mostrando as grandes marcas roxas rotineiras embaixo deles, há dois meses as marcas freqüentavam seus olhos.

"Ela vai sobreviver!"- Respondeu amargurado – "Além do mais ela tem o Potter perfeito para consolo!"

"Eu não sabia que Malfoys também conseguiam ser teimosos!"- Complementou Fred de repente –" Acredite... Não é por você! Só Merlim sabe o quanto eu preferia que Gina se apaixonasse por um trasgo à uma doninha... Mas foi inevitável... E eu realmente amo a minha irmã e não quero vê-la sofrer..."

"Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim! Não sabem nada sobre a minha vida! Querem, portanto parar de se intrometer?" Indagou o loiro com uma calma forçada.

Jorge meneou a cabeça negativamente soltando um muxoxo.

"Escute doninha... Tome isso como um conselho, eu não vou com a sua cara até hoje, mas você se casando com a minha irmã acabou se mostrou até uma pessoa..."- O ruivo pensou por breves instantes -"...Suportável... E, além disso, você se conhece menos do que nós o conhecemos... Gostaria então de parar de se fechar na sua própria ostra senhor egocêntrico Malfoy e correr atrás da única pessoa que realmente te ama?"

"_Nunca pensei que algum dia estaria dando conselhos a um Malfoy!" _Pensou Jorge incrédulo enquanto se acomodava na poltrona.

"Não é tão simples assim..." – Falou o sonserino distante – "Ela é muito diferente de mim... Ela é perfeita..."

Fred concordou com a cabeça.

"Claro que ela é diferente de você! Gininha é realmente perfeita! Mas infelizmente ela se apaixonou por você do jeito que você é! Então poderia fazer o digníssimo favor de parar de se lamentar!"

"Eu com certeza acho que essa decisão só cabe a mim!" Resmungou rabugento enquanto se levantava da poltrona e sumia para dentro da casa.

_Flashback._

_"Sabe..."- Começou a ruiva vagamente enquanto sentia Draco acariciar seus cabelos –" Eu realmente não gosto da maneira como você me chama..."_

_Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha sem entender._

_"De como? Weasley?" Perguntou._

_"E!" – concordou deitando por cima dele e beijando a ponta do nariz do loiro – "Acho muito impessoal..."_

_"E do que você quer que eu lhe chame?" Indagou divertido enquanto abraçava a cintura dela e invertia o jogo ficando por cima._

_"Não sei... O que você sugere?"_

_Malfoy se fez de pensativo._

_"Que tal pequena? A minha pequena!" Murmurou antes de capturar os lábios dela em um beijo caloroso._

_"E você pode ser a minha doninha!" Falou ela divertida assim que seus lábios se separaram._

"O que tanto pensa Draquinho?" Pansy Parkinson perguntava com sua fina voz enquanto massageava as costas dele.

"Nada Pansy!"- murmurou entediado – "Nada!"

"Você não sabe o quanto estou feliz!" – Ela exclamou radiante - "Até que enfim conseguiu perceber o quanto aquele casamento lhe faria Mal... Uma Weasley! Só Merlim sabe o quanto você me assustou com esse envolvimento..."

O loiro revirou os olhos.

"Quer simplesmente calar a boca?" Perguntou.

A morena fingiu não notar.

"Weasleys são uma raça inferior! Eles não pertencem ao nosso mundo... Eles são adoradores de sangue-ruins... São pobres... São nojentos!"

Draco se descontrolou soltando-se dela e a empurrando de volta a cama assim que percebeu que ela tinha intenções de pular em seu pescoço.

"O que é isso Draquinho?" Perguntou Parkinson sem entender.

"Primeiro para você é Malfoy... Não é Draco nem muito menos Draquinho... Você deveria saber disso muito bem!"- Exclamou irônico, irado – "Segundo, nunca abra essa boca pra falar de Virgínia... Você não a conhece nem poderia nunca se comparar a ela! Gina é simplesmente a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida... Portanto cale-se!"

A mulher arregalou os olhos assustados, então numa voz chorosa mais dotada de malicia retruca:

"Então é isso o que você quer? Uma casa cheia de pirralhos de cabelos vermelhos e sangue sujo? O grande e todo poderoso Draco Malfoy quer terminar a sua grandiosa vida ao lado de uma pobretona Weasley? Que pensamento mais medíocre! Eu esperava mais de você! Seu pai antes de morrer esperou mais de você! Sua mãe antes de te renegar esperou mais de você! Você é realmente a ovelha negra de sua família... Um maldito desmerecedor do sobrenome Malfoy!"

Ele a puxou pelo braço sobre os protestos da morena praticamente arrastando-a para fora da casa e ao chegar ao jardim a deixou lá.

"Quer mesmo saber? "– Ele perguntou calmo e sincero - "É exatamente isso o que eu quero pra mim!" E dizendo isso fechou a porta na cara de Pansy.

XIMMMMMMMM... AIH ESTAH UM PEQUENO CAP... AH! EU NAUM ENVIEI PRA MINHA BETA!

Isso saiu em um momento único de muiiiiiiiiita inspiraçaum (coff... cof...) e tah aih! prometo q no prox eu melhoro, mando corrigido pela minha betta foférrimmaaa... (ti amu fofa!) e com as respostas das rewiews do cap sete e oito!

MASS... NAUM ESQÇAUM... EU QUERO AS MINHAS REWIEWSSS...mtasssssssss rewiews... isso eh uma ameça... senaum eu cumpro a promessa de transformar essa fic em uma H/G agua com açucar etrama mexicana... EU SOU TERÍVELLLLL... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA


	9. Uma carta, um amor, uma reconciliação e ...

**Cap. Nove. Uma carta, um amor, uma reconciliação e quem sabe algo mais...**

_Eu já havia desistido de tentar entender tudo o que acontecia na minha vida... Eu a achava muito complicada cheia de coisas que seriam impossíveis de se tornarem realidade, mas quando ele se aproximou de mim... Descobri que tudo pode ser feito por nós mesmos... Tudo pode ser possível com apenas um porquinho de esforço._

_Minha pequena..._

_Não sei o que poderia dizer para reparar os danos que causei. A verdade é que só fui feliz enquanto estive com você..._

Gina estava sentada em sua cama no minúsculo quarto da toca, Molly andava preocupada, o fato da ruiva no comer, não trabalhar e não voltar para seu próprio apartamento a assustava.

"Tome querida!" – Disse sua mãe carinhosamente enquanto colocava uma bandeja em sua cama – "Coma um pouco de sopa... Vai te fazer bem..."

"Não estou com fome!" Responde num mínimo murmúrio, as grandes marcas pretas embaixo dos olhos denunciando seu estado.

A senhora Soltou um muxoxo indos sentar-se ao lado da filha.

"Você precisa se alimentar minha querida!"- Argumentava enquanto acariciava os cabelos ruivos – "Ninguém da nossa família está feliz por te ver desse jeito...'

_...Minha vida foi uma piada. Eu me orgulhava por rir das desgraças alheias...O tiro finalmente saiu pela culatra, consegui magoar a primeira pessoa que amei..._

Hermione havia acabado de dar a luz a uma bela menina... Gina iria ser a madrinha, junto de Harry... Mas o simples fato de estar perto do Grifinório era aterradora... Ele a sufocava, aquele suposto amor que o apanhador tanto repetia ter por si era loucura... Tanto quanto a "falta" de amor argumentada por Draco.

"Olá Gina! Está melhor?" Indagou Hermione enquanto passava a pequena Cora para Rony segurar.

A ruiva não respondeu. Apenas balança a cabeça em sinal afirmativo indo sentar-se sob os olhares examinadores de Rony.

"Quer saber de uma coisa?" – Pergunta o ruivo em tom confidente – "O meu pior erro foi ter brigado com Malfoy... E o pior erro dele, foi ter deixado você ir embora".

_...Não, você não leu errado! Eu realmente te amo, mas como sabe...Não fui corajoso suficiente para admitir isso para você, não fui corajoso o suficiente para admitir isso para mim mesmo...Afinal, sentimentos nobres nunca foram o ponto alto sonserino..._

Ela deu um mínimo sorriso. Fred apresentava a mais nova invenção patrocinada pelos contatos de Draco em Jorge, e ela então percebeu que tudo o que pensava tinha a presença dele.

Nos mais simples gestos, nos mais simples toques, nos mais simples cheiros, nos mais simples gostos... Draco ainda se encontrava nela e tudo o que Virgínia podia fazer era se amaldiçoar por ser tão fraca!

_... Há muito que falar Gina, E eu queria poder ter lhe dito que não desisti da vida de comensal por perceber que Voldemort logo perderia como lhe fiz acreditar... O sonho de comensal era tudo para mim, era o meu objetivo, minha vitória...Mas ao descobrir que uma certa ruiva e sua família corriam perigo por saber demais eu percebi que uma marca idiota no braço não era tão importante quanto à vida da única pessoa que amo... Foi aí que eu acordei... _

Ela terminava de arrumar suas coisas. Rony e Hermione passariam alguns dias na toca, pois como pais de primeira viagem descobriram que precisariam de ajuda.

Deu um suspiro cansado olhando em volta e certificando-se que não esquecera nada.

Ok era hora de voltar para seu apartamento, seu lare completamente sozinha...

_...Foi então que eu percebi que não podia te ter mais. Porque você não era mais a minha pequena da época de escola... Havia crescido e com certeza não sonhava mais comigo, você estava namorando o Potter com o apoio de todo o mundo bruxo e eu resolvi decidir que o que sentia não era nada mais do que uma leve atração passageira (mas persistente) e que tudo depois voltaria ao normal... Foi então que começamos a trabalhar juntos, e eu sentia a supra necessidade de brigar com você, de te ofender, de te machucar... Era como se eu tivesse de provar a mim mesmo que com aquelas brigas o meu ódio era maior que a minha vontade de te beijar a cada mínimo movimento seu..._

Ela abriu a porta do pequeno apartamento trouxa em que morava. Caminhou até o sofá jogando sua mala e olhando atentamente a para cada canto do minúsculo aposento... Apesar de tudo ainda sentia muita falta da sua casa...

Foi até o banheiro abrindo a torneira e deixando que a água quente enchesse a banheira. Tudo o que ela mais precisava agora era um banho, quente e relaxante... No dia seguinte voltaria ao trabalho em outra repartição e só Merlim sabia o quanto aquilo era doloroso para ela.

Só Merlim Sabia o quanto Draco Malfoy fazia falta na vida dela.

_...E então nos casamos! Você sabia que a bebida apenas nos faz fazer o que o nosso mais íntimo eu deseja?Não pude negar que no começo toda aquela idéia de estar perto de você me torturava...E então percebi que estava mais dependente de você do que gostaria, que eu realmente estava viciado em você! Viciado pela pessoa que me fez voltar para o lado da luz antes que tudo estivesse perdido..._

Pegou a toalha que estava ao lado enxugando seu corpo. Demorou alguns instantes enquanto passava creme pelo seu corpo e penteava seu cabelo. Gina realmente precisava de uma boa noite de sono...

Ou de que algum milagre acontecesse...

_...Mas quando você me disse que estava apaixonada por mim, me senti confuso... Amor era a palavra que eu havia riscado do meu dicionário, lembra-se? Senti-me despreparado, com medo de lhe machucar... Então fiz aquela estúpida proposta, esperando arrancar toda aquela ânsia que eu tinha de te ter ... E você me falou que não era suficiente... E agora eu sei que realmente não é o suficiente._

Abriu a porta do seu quarto ainda enrolada na toalha apenas se precipitando até a cama e percebendo espantada o envelope dourado e o belo botão de rosa no travesseiro.  
.

_..Por isso estou te escrevendo... Pra te dizer finalmente tudo o que tenho tentado lhe falar a cinco anos... Pra te dizer que você não é o meu vício maldito, mas sim a mulher que eu amo e que realmente mudou a minha vida... Pra te dizer que meus dias se tornam cada vez mais escuros toda vez que entro em casa e não sinto sua presença, Pra que você soubesse que o seu cheiro já saiu do meu travesseiro e que a insônia me consome toda a noite por isso... E eu não quero perde-la... Não quero perder o tesouro mais precioso que já possui...  
Eu te amo. Por favor, me dê uma segunda chance.Sou um lixo sem você Do sempre seu. Draco Malfoy  
_

"Você sabia que é a responsável por meus olhos estarem com olheiras enormes?" Disse uma voz arrastada muito conhecida logo atrás de si.

Deu um pulo assustada.

"Draco? O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou se virando e reparando no estado deplorável que o arrogante Draco Malfoy havia se tornado.

"Seus irmãos!"- disse irônico – "Os gêmeos... Eles me falaram que você havia voltado para seu apartamento!"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça deixando o silêncio constrangedor se apossar do quarto. Já o loiro se aproximou da mesma trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu, sentindo silenciosamente o prazer de estarem juntos depois de dois meses separados.

"Draco eu..." Ela começou assim que percebeu que estava se rendendo.

Malfoy pôs o dedo nos lábios dela a impedindo de falar...

"Sabe qual foi o meu erro?"- ele perguntou suavemente no ouvido da ruiva, notando com satisfação que ela começava a responder seus estímulos – "Foi ter me apaixonado por você Gina!"-Uma pausa, a garota o olhou os olhos arregalados - "Mas você quer saber qual foi o meu pior erro?"- Indagou agora deslizando as mãos pelo lado do corpo dela, fazendo a toalha deslizar e mostrando seu corpo nu – "Ter deixado você sair pela porta da nossa casa sem ter feito nada para a impedir..."

"O que está querendo dizer?"- Ela perguntou com dificuldade, Draco a deitava na cama afastando os cabelos ruivos da nuca dele e se deliciando com a pele alva da garota.

O sonserino sorriu contra sua pele.

"Quem sabe agora é uma declaração..."- Começou e ela sentiu seu coração disparar - digamos que agora além de precisar de você, eu também te amo!

Virgínia fechou os olhos sentindo extasiada o carinho ansioso do rapaz. Afinal havia sido dois meses de separação...

"Pensei que nunca me procuraria...-" ela falou com dificuldade enquanto ajudava a tirar o, sobretudo do loiro.

"Essa sempre foi a minha idéia!"- Respondeu ofegante roçando seus lábios e suas peles. – "Mas ao perceber que estava ficando louco sem você, vi que não conseguiria..."

Ela riu divertidamente. Rendendo-se totalmente aos carinhos e as vontades de Draco.

Ela o assistia dormir. Nas mãos o envelope dourado... Era uma carta, uma carta dele... E isso já era um avanço... Ela não esperava que ele algum dia lhe dissesse tudo aquilo frente a frente, sabia que Draco era orgulhoso demais... Mas também sabia que ele se importava com ela, sabia que ele a amava... Pois foi capaz de escreve-la contando tudo, foi capaz de procura-la e foi capaz de dizer pela primeira vez "eu te amo...".

Olhou distraidamente para a Rosa acariciando as pétalas...Deu um sorriso bobo assim que sentiu um par de mãos a envolve-la pela cintura e a puxar.

"Já acordou pequena?" Uma voz arrastada e sonolenta soava bem perto de seu ouvido.

"Na verdade doninha... Ainda estou dormindo, sou sonâmbula!" Retrucou irônica.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele se contorcerem em um meio sorriso junto a sua pele.

"Está aprendendo rápido!" – Exclamou virando-a de frente e beijando seus lábios.

"Eu tenho o melhor professor!" – resmungou entre beijos, mas ao se soltar dele o olhou séria – "Temos que conversar!"

O loiro soltou um muxoxo.

"Pensei que havíamos feito as pazes!"

"Nós fizemos!"- Respondeu sorrindo –" Mas... Isso não significa que pode evitar o inevitável!"

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"O que quer que eu faça? Que eu me jogue aos seus pés lhe pedindo perdão? Esqueça... Você sabe que não sou capaz!" Argumentou ríspido.

"Não é sobre isso o quero lhe falar Draco!"- murmurou, então puxando a mão dele para sua barriga – "Achoque as pazes é um mínimo detalhe agora..."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos.

"O que você quer necessariamente dizer com isso?" Indagou atrapalhado com as palavras e ela riu.

"Quer dizer que o ocupado Draco Malfoy deverá abrir um espaço na sua agenda para ser papai!"

Silêncio. Malfoy parecia estar digerindo as informações.

O loiro puxou Gina para perto de si, abraçando ela com força e acariciando seus cabelos ruivos.

"Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida!" – sussurrou sincero. – "E não para de me fazer feliz... O que fiz para merecer isso?"

"Você mudou!" Responde simplesmente soltando-se dele e juntando seus lábios.

AHHHHHHH... bem aki estou eu... eh bom aproveitaremmmm mamata como essa nunk mais hein? huahuahuahua... Mas seriow genti eu postei dois cap. para mostar como eu sou boazinha... eh q eu vou viajar amanha e vo fikr algum tempo fora... portanto eu naum sei QUANDO VEM O PROXIMO... prometo q naum demora... Esse eh um presentinho... EEH CLARO Q EU NUNCA IA DEIXAR A GINA FIKR SEM O DRACO NEH? EU NAUM SOU TAUM MASOQUISTA ASSIM... POR FAVOR TIA ROWLING NAO FAZ UMA MALDADE COMO ESSA DE DEIXAR O DRACO SEM A GINA NO LIVRO... PLISSSSS!

AGORAXIM...Eu quero agradecer a

Joana: Valeu pela rewiew tah? Beijusss e comenta!

Manu Black: fofa vc naum precisa de desculpar... eu lia a sua fic legalmente ruiva e realmente axei mto boa...sugestoes saum muito bem vindas! brigadinha e comenta!

Miaka: No cap. seti eu axei q tinha q mostrar o quanto a Gina gostava dele e saiu isso... dixculpe! kkkkkkk e no oito... bem... no oito sem comentários neh? Bjokinhassss! comenta fofa!

Mione.G Potter-Rj: XIMMM... a fic estah acabando... buaaaaaa... kkkkkkk brigada fofonilda do meuheart pelos coments e continue acompanhando as emoções finais, da minha, da sua, da nossssaaaaa fic! bjinssss

Ana Bya Potter: AHH... ele assumiu... ele assumiu q gosta da Gina e ainda por cima deu um chute na bunda da Pansudaaaaa (estou orgullhosa de mim mesma!)kkkkkk beijusss e REWIEWWWWWW!

Thai: Nnaum... eu naumseparei eles! e nem podia neh? como eu poderia fazer isso cm eles? kkkkkkkk bem tah aih a reconciliação... espero q goste e comente... senaum...(olhar ameaçador) bjinsss!

Luiza Black: Q bom q tu curtiu a fic! fico feliz viu? ahhhh... continua comentando... agora jah tah no finalzinhu... por favor tah? Bjinhus!

Mystica Black: Nau... ele naum deu o divóricio! e eles se reconciliarammm... fofo neh? (eu tentei... juro q tentei!) beijus eeeeee... REWIEW!

Sabrina Bridkalview: Jah te adicionei no meu msn... e a minha parte do trato estou cumprindo... tah aih o cap. postado! kkkkkkk... QUERO REWIEWSSS! HAHAHAHAHA beijinhuuuusss!

Catarina: tah aih o cap. nove... bem rapidinho neh? e betado aindaaa! hahaahahahaha beijusss!

Nathoca Malfoy: Simmmm... eu sou mah! mas nunk chego a cumpri o q eu ameaço! c axa q eu ia deixar a Gina sem o Draco? kkkk... naum neh? beijinhussss e rewiewwwwww!

Fadinha: Aih esta... Oh!2 cap! ehhhhh... rapido neh? continua comentandoooo! beiijussss!

Cris Malfoy: Sim... o pedido foi negado... Draco tem atitudes mto eficientes de fazer a Gina mudar de ideia naum axa? bem o q axou? rewiewsss por favor tah? beijusss!

Chi Dieh: Eu fiko pensando em formas de esculachar com o Harry... axo q essa foi uma boa naum eh? kkkkkkkk brigadinha pelo comment e rewiew por favor tah? beijusss...

sacerdotisa Genti: Ahaaaa... mas Fred e Jorge no cap. oito... O q axou? rewiews tah? beijusss!

Pandora Riddle: AHHHHH BETINHA! kkkk... dixculpe naum te mandado... mas aih estahh...o nove especialmente para vc!

PiuPotter: 5 vezes por dia? aiiiiiiii q emoçaum... hahahahaha... bem tah aih o nove! espero que goste! meismo... kkkkkkkk bem bjokinhas e relaxe... naum precisa ter ataque! comente!

Miri: aiiiiiii... naum xama o meu draco de anta q eu xorooooo! hahahahaha... bem... esse cap. tah maior viu? e ele se declarou finalmente! ehhhhhhh...O meu sonserino pode ter um pequeno problema com a sinceridade... mas anta nunca! kkkkkkk bem continue comentando tah? beijus!

Dessa: brigada pela rewiew migaaa! meismo tah? tah aih o noveee! brijus e ocmente!

AHHHHH EU QUERO OFERECER ESSE CAP. PARA DESSINHA MCGUILLER E PARA A MINHA BETA FOFIIISSSIMA PANDORA RIDDLE!

E TBMMMMMM QRO DIZER Q AMINHA NOVA FIC LOGO ESTARA NO AR... E SE CHAMA IRONICAMENTE IRRESISTÍVEL, SUPOSTAMENTE IMPREVISÍVEL...(EU SEI Q EH UMA MERDADE TITULO... MAS ENFIM...) E CONTAA RELAÇÃO DE DRACO E GINA EM HOGWARTS... ANTES DE LEIS DE ATRAÇÃO! Q CS ACHAM?


	10. Infinitamente apaixonado

**Cap. 10. Infinitamente apaixonado.**

"_Não sei o que posso dizer para definir nossa relação agora. O fato é que estou infinitamente feliz por ter me acertado com o meu loiro rabugento... E sei que, apesar do aspecto sério e indiferente, ele também está ansioso pela nossa filha que nascerá, afinal, já estou acostumada com a mascara de sentimentos sonserina..."._

Ele olhava para o relógio pela quinta vez seguida. Os gêmeos mais acima lhe falavam para se acalmar... Mas calma nunca foi o ponto forte de Draco Malfoy... Potter estava na platéia olhando-o com um semblante indescritível, talvez estivesse rezando para que ela desistisse... Malfoy soltou um muxoxo controlando o ímpeto de lhe mostrar o dedo do meio...

Era realmente engraçado o estado da igreja, de um lado os convidados da noiva, amontoados, espremidos, do outro o vazio... Ok, talvez tirando, um ou dois e Blaise Zabini que parecia muito mais interessado em azarar uma prima de Virgínia do que dar apoio ao noivo nervoso.

Enfim a marcha nupcial. Draco quase sentiu seu coração ir a garganta assim que a viu entrar pela porta principal, simplesmente deslumbrante naquele vestido branco... A barriga começava a aparecer sob o tecido, o sorriso era de pura alegria e ele se sentiu mínimo diante de tamanha beleza.

E era nessas horas, enquanto estendia o braço para a ruiva e cumprimentava seu sogro, que ele parava pra pensar o porque de estar fazendo isso... E a resposta vinha automaticamente, ela era tudo o que ele precisava para enfim estar em paz.

Virgínia deu um mínimo sorriso para seu marido. A idéia toda foi dele... Ele quis casar na igreja... Ele nunca foi religioso, mas ela sabia que quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy e seu relacionamento podia esperar tudo... E era exatamente isso o que ela queria...

E era nessas horas, enquanto o via apertar sua mão com puro nervosismo, que ela se perguntava de o porque estar fazendo tudo aquilo ... E a resposta vinha automaticamente, ele era tudo o que ela queria para ser feliz.

"Virgínia Weasley!" – começou o padre – "Aceita Draco Malfoy como seu legitimo esposo?"

"Aceito!" – Respondeu.

"Draco Malfoy! "– o velho homem havia se virado para o loiro –" Aceita Virgínia Weasley..."

"Aceito!" – Respondeu enquanto cortava o sacerdote fazendo Gina rir.

Então os declaro marido e mulher!

O loiro não esperou. Virou-se para Gina puxando a ruiva para junto de si. "_Como nos filmes!_" Ela pensou divertida assim que sentiu os lábios frios dele encostarem em seus quentes.

Não viram quando Harry Potter saiu da igreja bufando. Não viram Pansy Parkinson correndo atrás do Grifinório, não viram Molly Weasley derramando uma lágrima e murmurando algo como _"meu bebê esta crescendo..."_ Não viram os gêmeos sorrirem cúmplices murmurando algo entre si, nem Rony soltar um muxoxo sendo acalentado por Hermione e a pequena Cora que brincava no colo da mãe.

Gina aceitou o braço de Draco saindo da igreja pelo tapete vermelho, alcançando o lado de fora e se dirigindo ao carro enfeitiçado. Na porta da igreja mulheres se amontoavam na esperança de pegar o buquê. Virgínia sorriu, se virou de costas e então o jogou.

O pequeno ramalhete de flores foi disputado por muitas, sendo enfim capturado por Luna Lovegood que deu um olhar muito intencioso para cima de Fred.

"Agora você é só minha!" – Murmurou Draco em seu ouvido a puxando para dentro do carro. – "E vai ter que pagar bem caro pelas longas horas em que ficamos separados!"

Ela sorriu cúmplice.

Bem... Agora eles estavam religiosamente enforcados...

FIM...

EI! naum saia daih! naum akbou naum... Tem o epilogo! Draco... Gina... Nenem... nascimento... Harry Corno... Pansuda... Gêmeos... Etc... etc... etc... Naum percam! ISSOOOO PROMETEEEEEEEE...

TAH! PODEM FALAR UM SOU MUITO SACANA! QNTAS SEMANAS?3 UM MÊS? AH SEI LAH... MAS EU TAVA VIAJANDO... DAIH ESTUDANDO... NAUM DEU TEMPO... SORRYYYY...

Bem... Tenhu q me retratar com uma pessoa mto especial... Vou oferecer esse cap. para a Carol Malfoy Potter pq eu sou pôia o suficiente de esquecer dela no ultimo cap... ME DESCULPE!

Ahhh! naum dah tempo pra colocar tds as respostas das rewiews aqui e agora! mas... no epilogo juro q respondo as do cap. dez e do epilogo...EH ISSO AIH!

QRO REWIEWS... C NAUM ME MANDAREM MTAS REWIEWS EU VOU DELETAR TD ISSO AKI E FAZER BEICINHO!

BJUSSS PRA TD MUNDO! E REWIEWS VIU?


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Ela deu um leve sorriso para ele. Malfoy soltou um meio muxoxo acomodando ainda mais em seus braços a pequena ruiva de olhos cinzentos que dormia.

Ele não havia feito uma promessa? Então porque estava ali, parado ao lado dela e esperando que viessem atender a campainha da toca? Oras... A resposta era simples e rápida... Ele era extremamente possessivo e ciumento e aceitar o olhar de cobiça do Potter era muito mais "fácil" do que deixa-la ir sozinha a casa de sua família e expô-la a companhia e as cantadas do garoto cicatriz...

Um suspiro irritado.

Era esse o poder que ela tinha sobre ele... Era esse maldito Poder que elas tinham sobre ele... Era esse poder que o fazia vir em um lugar que nunca colocaria os pés em outras ocasiões... Era esse o poder que o fazia acordar de madrugada e embalar sua filha, até que ela caísse no sono... Era esse o poder que o fazia aceitar a ultima palavra de Virgínia... Era esse o poder que fazia um Malfoy sorrir abobalhado ao brincar com sua Pequena Sarah...

E você acha que de certa forma isso o incomodava?

"Gininha?" Jorge Weasley abrira a porta dando de cara com sua irmã e a puxando para um abraço "Weasley".

"Olá Jorge!" - Responde sufocada – "Como está?"

"Mto bem!"- argumenta então se volta para Draco que olhava para a cena sem emoção – "Malfoy..."

'Olá Weasley!"- Responde naturalmente.

Gina puxou o loiro relutante para dentro da casa com um sorriso. Essa cena já estava se tornando repetitiva...

"Deixe-me pegar a minha sobrinha!"- Fala Rony enquanto se aproximava do Sonserino e da ruivinha – "Afinal... Não é muito seguro deixa-la com um Sonserino... Muito menos com você Malfoy..."

Draco revirou os olhos relutante em soltar sua filha.

"Cuidado Weasley... Você pode transmitir seus germes pobretões para a minha pequena!"

"Gina?" Soou uma voz muito conhecida.

"Ah! Olá Harry..." Murmurou desconcertada procurando com os olhos seu marido na outra extremidade da Sala.

Potter buscou seu olhar com os dela.

"Não se preocupe... Eu não vou te agarrar..".

"Me desculpe... Eu..."

O homem sorriu enviesado.

"Eu realmente não sei o que você viu no Malfoy... Mas... Apesar de tudo sei reconhecer quando perdi... Ou quando não me querem..."

"Escute Harry... Eu... Eu nunca quis que nada disso tivesse acontecido… Eu nunca quis te enganar… Mas…"

"Mas você estava apaixonada não é mesmo?" – Indagou com um meio sorriso – "E quando estamos apaixonados não costumamos pensar racionalmente machucando sem querer as pessoas a nossa volta;..."

Gina assentiu com a cabeça...

"Está tudo bem... Só espero que possamos voltar a ser amigos..."

A ruiva iria responder mas sentiu uma mão a puxando.

"Sua mãe está nos chamando para almoçar pequena..." Gina não pode evitar dar um mínimo sorriso.

E esse era o poder que ele tinha sobre ela... O poder de faze-la sorrir e se arrepiar a cada mínima aproximação... O poder de odiá-lo e ama-lo em questões de segundos... O poder de não se importar em ser contraditória quando ele a fazia mudar de idéia com seus métodos eficientes...

E você acha que de certa forma ela se importava?

Virgínia se sentou ao lado do loiro reparando curiosamente no estranho casal que Fred e Luna faziam... Era extremamente engraçado como o jeito avoado de Luna completava o jeito desastrado de Fred .

Era extremamente aconchegante observar o carinho que o Senhor e a Senhora Weasley tinham depois de todos esses anos, eles se amavam...

Era extremamente irônico observar o impetuoso Ronald Weasley mansinho ao lado de Hermione que o censurava a cada comentário ou ação...

Era extremamente divertido ver Carlinhos correndo atrás dos Sobrinhos e Gui manda-lo parar por que não era mais criança...

E era extremamente natural ver Harry anunciar seu casamento com Pansy para a família, senti-lo olhar dentro dos seus olhos como se suplicasse para voltar atrás... E acalmar Draco que estava tendo um treco...

Pois afinal certas coisas nunca mudam...

AHHHHHHH... SIM... O FIM... ACABOU... IT'S OVER... THE END...

"ai q drama!"

Entaum... Genti... naum vou responder tds as rewiews... pq EH MTA coisa! e eu quero agradecer por issooo... pela atenção de vcs... pela paciência... pelo carinho... aiiiii... to taum emocionada!

E AVISOOO... SIM EU VOLTAREIIIIII... ESTOU VOLTANDO... ME AGUARDEM!

E jah disse... naum postei a a fic antes... mas a minha proxima serah a fic q antecede essa...Draco e Gina em Hoggy...

EEEEHHHHHH... NAUM ESQÇAM DAS REWIEWS DO EPILOGO... SENAUM ND D FIC NOVA VIUUU?

BJUSSSSSS


End file.
